The Warrioress of Horus
by bellydancer10
Summary: Xover w/ the movie The Mummy. She has always did whatever people told her to do and was considered not very strong, but her true destiny will show her just what she is made of. Pairing: Unknown for now, but leaning a M/D pairing. Full summary inside.
1. Following Your Dreams

**A/N: Hello, everyone, I'm back :D! And I'm here to start a new story on this section. I know that some of you are probably disappointed that I didn't continue "A True Love," but I just didn't like the idea of it anymore, so I stopped continuing it and just deleted it. Eventually, I lost interest in Power Rangers and got more into other things, but I kinda sorta got back into it when I was watching Mystic Force on Netflix. I will always love Madison Rocca (GO BLUE RANGER!), but I was very disappointed in the show a little bit. Compared to Magiranger and the Mystic Force, Mystic Force spent so much time paying attention to Nick's past and his destiny that there was less focus on the others, especially to Maddie, while in Magiranger, there was not so much of a great deal of attention on him. They made it seem like Maddie was not important and that she was not a very strong person while her sister, on the other hand, was. It kinda bothered me that they perceived her as not so tough when I think deep down she can be, she just hasn't shown it yet.**

**So, before you ask, yes, Madison will be a little OOCish, and this will be a crossover between The Mummy and Power Rangers. I want to try some creatures that are realistic and do not look so fake :P. Oh, and Madison's past life's name is Meskhenet, which I believe means "destiny."**

**Summary: Madison Rocca has always been considered the sensible one, the reasonable one who always follows her sister and whatever her teammates do, but when Madison starts having these weird dreams of seeing herself as an Egyptian warrioress in a past life, she begins to learn of a legend that will either bring good or evil to the whole world, and she realizes she has to follow her destiny to become the warrior of Horus. But with Imperious getting help from an old Medjai enemy, will Madison be able to stop their evil plan from ruling over humanity? Then again, the real enemy may be far greater than the priest of Osiris.**

**Rated: T for violence, language, and sexual references (rating may go up due to either gore or non-consent sex).**

**Timeline: Between "Dark Wish" and "Koragg's Trail." (I've changed the age to all the rangers, except for Daggeron)**

**I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy or their characters. They all belong to Rangers Productions and Universal Pictures. If I did own either one of them, Mystic Force wouldn't focus so much on Nick. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Following Your Dreams<strong>_

_Meskhenet traveled through the hallways of the royal palace, her destination towards the princess' chambers to check on the princess and see if she was okay since it was her job and appointed duty to look after her as her bodyguard, but also as her friend as well._

_It was only a month ago that Meskhenet was assigned by Pharaoh Seti himself to protect his favorite eldest daughter, Princess Nefertiri. Meskhenet was not entirely sure at first of how she was going to look after the princess and the scimitar of Horus at the same time, but she somehow managed it. Her skills in combat were proven worthy enough for those two duties when a guard at the scimitar of Horus' chamber mentioned them to the Pharaoh when someone tried to steal the blade. The bandit was about to get away when Meskhenet took out her blade and flew it across the hall, striking him in the back and immediately killing him._

_The bodyguard mentiong Meskhenet's skills to the Pharaoh was how she became a bodyguard to both the blade and Princess Nefertiri._

_Meskhenet expected the princess to be a spoiled little brat, but Nefertiri turned out to be quite the opposite, and they have been close friends ever since she was appointed to being her bodyguard. Nefertiri had a beauty to her that no other Egyptian woman had, and her personality went with it, too. She was kind and caring to her friends and family, especially to her father, intelligent, and very fierce in protecting the people she cared about. She was quite the warrioress too as her skills in the art of combat was proven today against Anck-su-namun._

_Anck-su-namun, the consort of the Pharaoh and soon-to-be stepmother of Princess Nefertiri, was a woman that made Meskhenet's skin crawl. She did not trust her. There was something about Anck-su-namun's demeanor that made it seem like she was a ruthless and dangerous woman, and it made Meskhenet wary of her and for the Pharaoh's safety._

_There were rumors circulating around the Pharoah's consort about her having another lover and wanting to run away with him, but Meskhenet feared for something far worse than that. She feared that Anck-su-namun and her lover were plotting to kill the Pharaoh, and her suspicions only became clearer when she saw the consort with herbs in her hands earlier today that the warrioress has known to be poisonous. Fearing for the Pharaoh's life, Meskhenet sent a message to her tribal chief leader, hoping that he would get it in time to warn the Pharaoh who was out on a campaign now. If anything, Meskhenet would have warned the Pharaoh herself, but she wasn't too sure it was her place to tell. The last time someone had told the Pharaoh about their suspicions towards his mistress, he got upset with the accuser and had him flogged, and being worried she would meet the same fate, she had left it to someone much wiser than her._

_Meskhenet arrived at the princess' bedchamber and, without even knocking, opened the door and stepped inside. She became worried, though, when she noticed that Nefertiri was not in her room._

_"Nefertiri, where are you?"_

_"Out here," came a voice from the balcony._

_Meskhenet went out to the balcony where the princess was, standing a little too close to the edge for Meskhenet's comfort. "Nefertiri, you should not stand so close to the edge, you could fall," she said._

_Nefertiri turned to her friend and bodyguard and gave her a soft smile. "You worry too much, Meskhenet, you need to learn to relax once in a while," she said. "I am only just looking…" She then looked back out into the courtyard._

_"Nut (1) certainly seems to be shining brightly tonight…"_

_"Yes, she is, but the soldiers are more interesting, are they not?" Meskhenet said, noticing Nefertiri looking at the soldiers in the courtyard doing drills with a wistful look instead of the sky. She knew what was going through the princess' mind and felt sympathy for her._

_"I wish I could be more than just a princess, Meskhenet," Nefertiri said._

_"You are more than just a princess, Nefertiri," Meskhenet said. "You are a warrior and a protector for the Bracelet of Anubis. Your combat skills have shown that earlier today, and your father would not have entrusted you to it if he did not think you were worthy enough."_

_At that saying, Nefertiri scoffed. "You saw what happened earlier today, I lost that fight to that—that **whore**!" she spat out. "I am not worthy enough to protect the bracelet."_

_"One lost battle does not define a person's worth."_

_Nefertiri looked to her friend, giving her a smile. "Did your father tell you that?"_

_"Yes," Meskhenet responded with a sad smile as she thought back to her father, wishing she could see his face again. How she missed him so!_

_Nefertiri saw her friend's sad look and felt sympathy for her, knowing how it felt to lose someone you love. She knew this through her mother who died when she was young. She put a comforting hand over Meskhenet's. Both women looked at each other in the eye, and a look of understanding passed between them, and they smiled._

_It was then that both women happened to look in the same direction._

_Across the courtyard, from Nefertiri's bedchamber, was Anck-su-namun's residencial palace, and it was no surprise that the latter was in there, but what did surprise them was that Imhotep, the priest of Osiris and keeper of the dead, was there as well._

_"What is the priest of Osiris doing in Anck-su-namun's palace?" Meskhenet asked Nefertiri. Nefertiri did not answer that question, she was too busy glaring daggers at the woman across from her._

_It was known to Meskhenet that Nefertiri despised Anck-su-namun with every fiber of her being, and the latter the same. While Nefertiri hated Anck-su-namun because she felt as if her mother was being replaced, Anck-su-namun hated the princess out of envy. Even though Meskhenet was still wary of being around the woman, she still felt pity for the consort since she was being forced to marry a man she did not love._

_It was then that the priest and the consort leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, taking both Nefertiri and Meskhenet by surprise. The princess drew back, looking away from the scene while the warrioress continued to look on with such shock and admiration. The rumors of Anck-su-namun having another lover were confirmed true, but it shocked Meskhenet that it was Imhotep who was Anck-su-namun's secret lover. Imhotep was a priest, but also a friend to the Pharaoh, and he was betraying his friend by kissing his mistress. Being the Pharaoh's mistress, Anck-su-namun was forbidden to be touched by any other man, but Imhotep was also a priest and, therefore, forbidden to touch any women. The love between them was forbidden. Both of them were committing blasphemy by just touching each other, such an act would anger the Pharaoh, a living god (2). Meskhenet had to really admire the lovers, though, because she has never seen such passion in the way Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were kissing each other._

_'**They must really love each other enough to anger a living god**,' she thought._

_It was then that Pharaoh Seti himself arrived. Imhotep was nowhere to be found, so Meskhenet figured he was hiding. From across, she could see the Pharaoh's expression contorted with fury and pointing at Anck-su-namun's upper left arm that was now smudged by Imhotep's hand, demanding her to tell him what man has touched her. Meskhenet figured that her leader got the message about Anck-su-namun and warned the Pharaoh about her; otherwise, the latter would not be there right now in such a rage of fury, demanding to know who her lover was. But why was Meskhenet getting this bad feeling in her stomach that something horrible was about to happen? That question was answered when Imhotep reappeared with a knife blade in his hand. Both Meskhenet and Nefertiri realized what was about to happen, and Meskhenet was about to shout an order to her men when Nefertiri beat her to it._

_"Medjai, my father needs you!" she cried, pointing to Anck-su-namun's palace._

_The Medjai had started running towards the palace as fast they could to go and protect their king, and Meskhenet decided to join them. "Stay here, Nefertiri, I will be right back," she said, turning to follow her men to the Pharaoh, hoping they will not be too late. Just before she could even leave the balcony, she heard a wail of despair from behind her._

_"**NIIIIIYYYYY!**"_

_Stopping in her tracks, Meskhenet turned back around to the princess, and, to her horror, saw her falling off the edge._

_"Nefertiri!"_

* * *

><p>Gasping, eighteen year old Madison Rocca woke up with a start, her mind on the Egyptian princess called Nefertiri, but once she looked around her surroundings and realized she was in her bedroom, she began to realize it was just a dream and sighed with relief. '<em>Thank goodness it was only a dream<em>,' she thought as she laid back down on her bed. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest and after taking a few deep breaths, her heart beat began to lessen and she began to relax. She was beginning to get worried, though, it had been two weeks since she started having these dreams of seeing herself as a warrior from Egypt in the past where she was a protector for the princess and the sword, and she was wondering if these dreams were trying to tell her something.

In her dreams, she is seen as a very fierce warrior, which confused her because, normally, it was Nick Russell who had the fierce character when it came down to battling against the evil monsters terrorizing the city. Madison never even considered herself to be fierce. With these dreams going on for two weeks, she was beginning to think that maybe she should talk to Udonna about them. For her to keep dreaming about these dreams, they had to mean something.

Just then, the door to her bedroom began to bang loudly, and Vida's voice could be heard on the other side of the door a minute later. "Hey, Maddie, time to get up! We got magic practice to get to!" she yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute," Madison yelled back before sighing. She really did not want to go to training today, but she went and got up anyway, knowing it was crucial for her to train so she could prepare herself for the big battle against the Master.

She took her time getting ready, her mind on other things besides Imperious and his other minions. For some reason, her dreams seemed to be more important than trying to keep the Master from rising or defeating Necrolai and all those other dark wizards and witches, like there was something more important than evil witches and wizards trying to take over the world and bring darkness to it. She couldn't figure out what it was.

Her dreams felt so familiar as well. Not in a way where she's seen the dreams a million times, but more like where she's been through it before. How can that be if Ancient Egypt was thousands of years ago?

As she was about to put on a blue sweater, her eyes then drifted to her left shoulder where she noticed her tattoo (3). Now, Madison wasn't the type of person to go and get a tattoo because it wasn't in her nature, but how it came to be on her body was still a mystery to her today. When she was a little girl, the tattoo appeared on her left shoulder one day, not really sure how she got it there or where it came from. All she knew at that time was that having the tattoo was bad, and she tried to hide it from the eyes of her parents through long sleeved-shirts or cover-ups. Surprisingly, her parents never found out about it, and the only person who knew about the tattoo was her sister Vida, and she liked to keep it that way.

The tattoo had a pyramid with an eye on it and the sun at the top and falcons on either side of the pyramid, facing it. Madison didn't know what the tattoo meant, but the pyramid with the eye gave it away that it was part of the Egyptian culture since she's seen so many pictures of symbols like her tattoo, though she never knew what they meant. However, these dreams she been having were making her curious to see what the culture was about.

Madison was finally ready and made her way downstairs where her sister was waiting impatiently for her. "Finally! I thought you would never leave and I would have to drag you out of this house myself," Vida said. "We are late for training."

"Sorry, sis, I just have a lot on my mind, I didn't realize I lost track of the time."

Vida then looked worried. "What's the matter? Was it those dreams you've been having again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, V, I'll be fine," Madison said, trying to shrug the topic off. Vida would not let it go, though.

"You know, you've been having these dreams for two weeks now, Maddie, you should talk to Udonna about them," she said. "Maybe she'll know what they are about."

"Yeah, maybe, I'll talk to her after training today."

"Alright, come on, we're already late as it is," Vida said, dragging her sister out the door. "Besides, you have your knight in shining armor waiting to sweep you off your feet." She gave her sister a wink, which Madison responded by blushing.

It was no secret to Vida that Madison had a little crush on Daggeron, though the youngest of the Rocca sisters would never admit to that. Madison could not really help it, Daggeron was handsome and charming and her knight in shining armor, as proven when he saved her from Jester, but he was her teacher and she was his student. She wasn't sure if the others, especially Udonna would approve the relationship—that is if there ever was a relationship between the two of them. Madison wasn't sure if Daggeron felt the same way for her, though it was obvious that he had a certain fondness for her, but whether it was a fatherly fondness or an intimate fondness, Madison couldn't tell.

Vida and Madison finally arrived in front of Rootcore where all the others teammates, Chip, Xander, and Nick, and Daggeron were already there. "There you are, finally!" Chip exclaimed.

"Ladies, I expect you to be more punctual the next time you are called for training," Daggeron said in a disapproving tone, making Madison feel ashamed. She hated to be put to shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daggeron, it was my fault we were late, I got carried away with the time and so we were late," she said. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Daggeron gave her a look that made Madison nervous before he smiled fondly at her and said, "Very well, I will let it go this one time, but don't expect me to not give you extra work the next time you are tardy, okay, Maddie?"

Madison nodded, feeling a smile come onto her lips at his charming smile, before she and her sister stepped in line with the others.

"So, Daggeron, what are we going to be learning today?" Chip asked.

"Today, I am going to teach you how to spare."

"Spare? Do you mean hand-to-hand combat?" Nick asked. "'Cause we already know that."

"No, I mean spare as in swords," Daggeron said as he brought out a wooden sword from behind his back before doing neat tricks with it, amazing his students.

"Nice!"

"Oh, wow, so cool!"

"Yes! I finally get to learn how to use a sword!"

"Now, Nick, I know that you already excel with the use of the sword, but you still need to practice," Daggeron said. "As for the others, I think this will be of use to you, especially in battle. You will have the advantage of defeating your enemies with the skills of many weapons, and possibly gain new weapons through a new spell code, but always remember that it's this that always helps us win the battle." He pointed at his heart.

"That's great! Can I go first, Daggeron?" Chip pleaded.

"You will get your turn, Chip, have patience, it is one of the many traits of a knight," Daggeron said, smiling at the yellow ranger. Chip was always the eager one to do things, no matter how hard it may seem.

"Vida, you are up first."

"Yes!"

Thus, their training began. Madison watched as the others sparred against Daggeron, one by one all of them going down quickly, except for Nick who took longer than the others. It was not until Nick was finally down that it was finally Madison's turn.

"Maddie, you're up," Daggeron said breathlessly, out of breath from his last spare with Nick. Madison got up from her spot and went up to Daggeron, feeling a little nervous of sparring against him, but she got up, taking the wooden sword from Nick.

"Good luck."

Madison only gave him a nervous smile before facing Daggeron.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

She took a fighting a stance with Daggeron doing the same, both staring each other down, one with confidence, the other with nervousness. It was then that Madison started to get this strange feeling and began to feel a little dizzy. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she found herself in a royal palace chamber, but none like she's ever seen or heard of in fairy tale books.

There were pillars around that supported the ceiling with hieroglyphics that she surprisingly could understand and statue-like men wearing gold-like clothes and their upper black bodies bare. There were many people who were present in the chamber, but there were four people who stood out in the room: a man who was sitting on a throne, embedded in gold with a golden crown, that Madison realized he was the Pharaoh from her dreams. The princess, Nefertiri, was present as well along with a head-shaven, copper-skinned handsome man that was known as Imhotep.

He was even more handsome up close, Madison thought, but that was not where Madison's focus was. Her focus was on her opponent: a woman she recognized as Anck-su-namun. Anck-su-namun was beautiful in every aspect with her black hair and curvy body, but she had a cunning and evil look in her eyes that it made Madison wary of her, but she did not back down from the woman's gaze.

There was the sound of a clap, and the battle commenced. The sounds of blades could be heard clashing against one another with the occasional grunt or cry of pain as flesh hit flesh, both women fighting against each other. Madison jumped in the air when her opponent tried to swipe her from below and managed to kick the woman in the face, making her nose bleed. She felt a satisfying smile form on her face as she saw Anck-su-namun bleeding. She never liked the woman, anyway, and she the same.

"_You bitch…_"

"_Strong words coming from a whore_," Madison heard herself saying.

She would normally be in shock to hear herself saying such things, but she found herself not in shock of it, for some strange reason. It was almost as if it was natural to her.

Anck-su-namun glared at Madison before flipping up on her feet and lunged forward, but Madison moved out of the way in time, flipping over the woman's head so that she was behind her instead. Anck-su-namun was a smart woman and, therefore, wasn't fooled. She turned around in time just to block Madison's blow and kicked her in the stomach and then in the face, knocking her to the ground, feeling much satisfaction of avenging the blow from her before. She raised her sword high in the air and brought it down, but Madison brought her sword up, blocking the attack. Swinging her leg around, she kicked Anck-su-namun's hand out of the way, nearly knocking the woman off balance and giving herself enough time to get back up again.

Blades continued to be heard clashing against each other again before Anck-su-namun got the upper hand, twisting the sword out of Madison's hand. Smiling, thinking that she already won, Anck-su-namun spun her sword around just for show, seeming to forget that Madison was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Grabbing a hold of the wrist Anck-su-namun's hand where it held the sword, Madison pulled it to the side before spinning around into the woman, elbowing her in the stomach and grabbing her fallen sword. Madison then did a spin turn with her leg, knocking Anck-su-namun off her feet and onto her back on the floor before she straddled her, the sword pointed at the consort's throat.

Both women were breathing heavily, feeling the workout they had gotten from the competition, hearing the people cheering in the background, but the women paid no heed to them. They only stared at each other with a thick amount of animosity that you could cut it with a butter knife.

"_You will pay for this, Medjai_," Anck-su-namun spat out.

Madison did not say anything, she just glared at the woman below her, wishing she could just drive the sword point down the woman's throat, but knowing how upset the Pharaoh would be with her, she held the desire back. She then got the strange feeling again, and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again only to find herself not in a royal Egyptian chamber, but in the Briarwood Forest with not the woman called Anck-su-namun below her, but a shocked looking Daggeron instead. Madison realized that she was straddling him and found herself blushing at the provocative position they were in, knowing what Vida was probably thinking. She wondered, though, how was it that she managed to even land in such a position with him when she doesn't even remember laying a finger on him. All she could remember was the vision.

Daggeron, meanwhile, was in shock as he found himself down on the ground with his student straddling him and the pointed end of the wooden sword pointed at his throat. He knew that Madison did not excel with the sword, but when they were sparring against each other, it was like she knew it her whole life. It was almost as if she was a completely different woman.

Before they were about to fight, Madison looked nervous at the thought of having to fight against him, so Daggeron decided to go slow on her since he knew she probably would be beaten down in a second, but she suddenly came at him with such confidence that it felt like she was a completely different person, and in the end it was he that got beaten down within two minutes. Madison's hits were strong and her moves were graceful, but her fighting technique was nothing like Daggeron ever seen her use before, nothing like the technique he and Udonna taught the rangers.

When he was flipped onto his back by the blue ranger and felt the weight of her on him, he felt himself become hot all of a sudden, but her eyes held such hatred in them that it made Daggeron worry and wonder if this really was the same Madison he knew. Then, Madison's eyes softened and seemed to just realize what happened and a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks and the grip on the sword loosened, making Daggeron curious, wondering if there was something going on with Madison. He had noticed that she had been acting strange as of late. He then realized that Madison was still straddling him.

"Uhh, Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"You can get up now."

"Oh, right."

Madison laughed nervously before getting up. She helped Daggeron get up and stepped away from him as soon as he got up, feeling her face turn beet red. She could not believe she had just straddled him! The thought itself was embarrassing, especially with all the teasing Madison would receive from her sister. It was then that all the other rangers approached her, surrounding her and giving her praises on her one-on-one with Daggeron.

"Wow, Maddie, that was so awesome!" Chip exclaimed. "First, you looked so nervous and then, BAM, WHAP!" He tried to imitate the moves Madison did against Daggeron. "You beat him within a minute."

"It was actually two minutes, Chip," Xander said.

"Whatever," Chip said, shrugging it off, "it was still cool. When you were fighting, it was like you were a completely different person."

"Thanks…I guess."

"I've never seen you fight with such ferocity, sis," Vida said with admiration in her tone. "Normally, I am the one that usually fights with ferocity."

Madison began to get uncomfortable with all the praises. She couldn't even remember lifting a finger against Daggeron. The only thing she could remember was that strange vision; plus, Vida's praise made her feel a little upset. It was almost as if she was saying she was not a strong person when it came to battling and that had upset her.

"How did you do that, Maddie?" Nick suddenly asked her. "It took me forever before Daggeron finally beat me, and it only took you two minutes to beat him down."

Madison suddenly got nervous, wondering how she was going to explain to the others that she does not even remember touching Daggeron, so she decided to lie. "Um, instinct?" she said.

"Well, it was a pretty good instinct. Good job, Maddie," Nick said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks."

Daggeron saw that Madison was getting uncomfortable with the praises her teammates were giving her and decided to intervene. "Alright, rangers, that's enough, you need to go in and study," he said, making most of his students groan, except for Madison.

"Oh, come on, Daggeron, just one more shot, please?" Vida begged. '_Please say no, I've had enough of these strange visions for one day_,' Madison thought, looking hopefully at Daggeron, which did not go unnoticed by him. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when he did say no.

"No, I've had enough of the five of you beating me up for one day. You need to start training on your magic now."

This made all the others groan again. If there was one thing that the power rangers loved the most about their training, it was the physical training because it was more fun than reading books on spells and what not. Madison enjoyed them too, but right now she just preferred to be inside, studying, so she could get her mind off a few things, like that vision, for instance. She was following the others back to Rootcore when Daggeron stopped her.

"Madison, wait, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure," Madison agreed, moving to the side with Daggeron. She had a feeling of what he wanted to talk about because she saw the worried look in his eyes, but she decided to feign ignorance. "What is it?"

"I noticed for the past two weeks that you have been acting very strange. You look like you haven't been sleeping in days and have been losing your focus. And the fighting you displayed today in training, it was very strange," Daggeron began.

"How so?"

"For one thing, the fighting technique you displayed today was not the technique Udonna and I taught you," Daggeron said. "It was an Egyptian style fighting technique. Your skills with the sword took me by surprise because I know you do not have enough skills with the sword, but you acted as if you knew the way of the sword your whole life. I also noticed that you seemed a bit…off while you were in training."

"Off? I am not sure what you mean by that…" Madison said, dreading at where this was going.

"Like when you and I were sparring against each other, you almost seemed out of it, like you were not part of this world or yourself. Is there something going on?"

Madison sighed. As much as she would like to tell Daggeron about what was going on, she much preferred to tell Udonna about her dreams. She felt like she could trust Daggeron and tell him everything, but it just felt as if he would tell her that her dreams were not important and that fighting against the Darkness was, as he always told her and the others. She much preferred to tell Udonna about her dreams. She felt as if she would be more understanding and knew what to do rather than Daggeron. Somehow, her dreams felt too important to push them aside. It felt as if to do that would be a grave mistake. But if she was going to tell Udonna, she might as well tell Daggeron.

"I've just been having these strange dreams, that's all," she said.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Dreams where I see myself as a warrior from Ancient Egypt, but don't worry about, it's probably not a big deal," Madison said, trying to get Daggeron to forget about it. "They are just dreams." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Daggeron, but it seemed as if neither of them were being convinced.

"It is a big deal if you keep on having these dreams, Maddie," Daggeron said sternly. "I want you to talk to Udonna about this, perhaps she'll know what to do. And, Maddie, I want you to stick with the fighting technique that Udonna and I taught you, understood?"

"Understood."

However, Madison could feel herself getting a little ticked off at the demand. She has always obeyed what everyone told her to do, especially for people she respected like Daggeron, but she couldn't help feel a little mad. Daggeron was her teacher, though, and, therefore, had to be obeyed.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Madison did not like, it would have to be this: having to drink a potion to prevent her from having her dreams; in other words, she hated being deprived from knowledge.<p>

When Daggeron noticed that Madison was falling asleep during her studying, he had Clare fix up a dreamless sleeping potion and given Madison both a vial of the dreamless potion and a sage just in case the potion didn't work. He believed that the dreams Madison had been having were causing her to lose her focus, and with the world being in constant danger against the Darkness, he couldn't risk having one of the rangers losing focus. Madison didn't like that she had to take the potion, but if Daggeron said it was important to take, then it was important. She still hated it, though.

Madison was out on the balcony of Rootcore, sitting on one of the balcony swings, looking out into the distance of the forest, watching the sunset go down behind the trees, thinking how beautiful the scenery looked with the pink, purple, and golden clouds. The gold somehow reminded Madison of the sand in Egypt. How it reminded her of Egypt, she did not know, but she wished she was an artist so that she could just draw it and refresh her memory of what it looked like, but she was content with just sinking it in. It made her relax and forget about everything that had been going on.

"Madison?" Madison jumped at the sound of the warm, gentle voice and turned to see Udonna standing right behind her with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright? The others have gone to work…"

"I called in sick today, actually," Madison responded.

"Sick? Are you ill?" Udonna asked worriedly as she went over by her side, checking her forehead for a fever.

"No," Madison said as she laughed, feeling good at Udonna's concern. Udonna, always the mother-figure to all her rangers. "I'm not really sick, I just called in sick today because I wasn't up for it, I have a lot on my mind."

"Ah, it must be those dreams of yours that Daggeron and Vida keeps on talking about," Udonna said as she sat next to her.

"Vida told you?"

"No, Daggeron told Clare about them who then told me, and I overheard Vida tell the others about being worried about you because of these dreams you've been having," Udonna explained. There was a silence between the two women, Udonna noticing that Madison looked reluctant of talking about it, but tried to coax her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Madison sighed. '_I might as well get it out now_,' she thought.

"I've been having these dreams for over two weeks now," she began. "I'm not sure what they mean or why I keep having them. Most of them are always the same, but sometimes they are different."

"Can you explain what happens in these dreams?"

"My dreams are always in a certain place and time, but there is one where I am in a chamber and I see a sword with markings on it. I am not certain how I know what they mean because they are in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, but I can somehow understand them. They mean 'protector of mankind.' Then there is another one where I am a protector of an Egyptian princess, and we both witness the murder of her father by a priest and his mistress." At this, Udonna seemed to get a little uncomfortable. The term "mistress" always made her feel queasy inside. Madison did not notice this and just continued, "At the end of my dream, I am about to leave when I hear the princess cry and I turn around to see the princess falling off the edge, and that's it. I am not sure if the princess died or if I saved her. I know these dreams are just dreams, but I feel as if they are more than that, it feels as if they are…are…"

"Visions?" Udonna finished for her.

"Yes! And I don't know what to make of them…" Madison said. "I've never been to Egypt, much less in Ancient Egypt, and I know very little about it. You wouldn't happen to have any books on Ancient Egypt, do you?"

"I am afraid I don't, child," Udonna responded, and when she saw the disappointed look on Madison's face, she continued, "but I would suggest looking into it if it really means that much to you. It is always best to follow your dreams instead of ignoring them because you may never know what could happen if you do ignore them."

Madison went into deep thought at Udonna's words, fiddling and staring at the vial with the dreamless potion in it, wondering if she should drink it for the sake of the team, as Daggeron wished her too, or follow her dreams, as Udonna said.

"Do you think I should drink the potion?"

"It is all up to you, my child," Udonna said. "You can either ignore or follow your dreams, but no matter what choice you choose, there will always be good and bad consequences."

Madison nodded in understanding, but she felt that still was not going to help in knowing what she had to do.

"Now, I have to be going and you should too," Udonna said as she sat up from her seat. "It's getting late and you need to get home, it's not safe walking in the forest alone at night."

"Okay. Thanks, Udonna."

Udonna gave her a warm smile in response before going back inside. Madison sighed, still wondering what to do, but she decided to think on it more on the way home. Just as she was about to get up and leave, there was the sound of a chirp, but nothing small and cute-like, but very powerful and strong.

Madison looked up and saw a falcon perched on the edge, and it was looking at her with what she detected as a sad and disappointed look. It did not move, it just continued to stare at her with such intense scrutiny that it was beginning to freak Madison out. But she also felt guilty, for some strange reason, as the falcon gave her that disappointed look, but she wasn't sure what she was feeling guilty for. Madison decided it would not be worth in finding out and ran out of the balcony with the falcon never taking its eyes off of her.

* * *

><p>While the blue witch was going through a hard time making a decision of what to do with her dreams, Calindor AKA Imperious, though preferred Imperious, was in deep thought of what to do for his next big plans to rule over humanity and destroy the power rangers. He was in the main pit chamber on the throne in his human form, just sitting in deep thought of what to do. Normally, Imperious did not like being seen in his human form, but there were no hidiacs or stexyoids (4) present in the pit, so he didn't really care about what form he was in at the moment.<p>

He sighed in annoyance and frustration, running a hand through his hair. "What's the matter, Imperious?" came a sly, high-pitched voice. It was only Necrolai, but Imperious still did not like being seen in his human form. "Lost in thought?"

Imperious glared at Necrolai as he heard the smug tone in the hag's voice and said, "I would not have been if you have not interrupted me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were going over your master plan," Necrolai said as she turned to leave before turning back, "that is if you even have one…"

"Leave me be, hag!" Imperious snarled at the Queen Vampire. "If you have anything better to do than to mock me, I suggest you leave or I'll turn you into a bug, like that annoying daughter of yours."

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to see what it is that I brought for you, something that could help destroy the rangers," Necrolai said, about to leave when Imperious stopped her.

"Wait! What is it that you brought me?"

"Just a little something that I know you will love," Necrolai said as she turned back around, revealing a small black crystal ball in her hand.

Imperious got up from the throne-like seat and walked towards Necrolai, snatching the crystal ball from her. "_This_ is supposed to help me?" he said incredulously, referring to the crystal ball. "And how is this going to help me?"

"This is no ordinary crystal ball, Imperious," Necrolai said, "this will help you find the most evilest and strongest creatures in the world. The crystal ball can also help you where and how to find it."

Imperious looked interested as he stared at the crystal ball curiously, but he doubted as to whether or not it would work; plus, he didn't even know how to use it. "How does it help?"

"Just ask and it will help."

He looked at her strangely, wondering if this will even work because if this creature failed, Necrolai would pay the price. He was tired of failures, and he wanted something stronger and more powerful than the rangers, so that they could easily be defeated. He sighed before saying, "Show me the strongest and most powerful creature that will cause chaos and destruction to the human world and will be unstoppable."

There was silence and nothing happened for a while until a purple cloud of vapor appeared on the crystal ball and a pair of white eyes after that before they and the purple vapor disappeared and were replaced by a land that was unfamiliar to Imperious. The landscape was nothing but sand, and there was a blue river with the blazing sun shining down on the land with not a cloud in the sky. There was also a triangular-like pyramid, and Imperious immediately recognized the land as Egypt. He's never been to Egypt himself, but he had read the books on their legends and seen drawings of them.

Imperious was never really interested in the legends of Egypt, but now that the crystal ball had taken him to Egypt, he was curious to know as to what powerful and evil creature was hidden in this land. Suddenly, the land had turned dark as a dark shadow loomed over the sun. The figure of the shadow was hard to decipher of what it was, but from what Imperious saw, it looked half-human and half of a creature. Its body looked like a human as it held a spear in its hands, but its head illuminated a bird-like creature with a curved beak. Its white pupilless eyes were filled with a coldness that it would have made even Imperious shiver. It made such a loud-deafening screeching sound (5), but Imperious was filled with such delight when he saw the destruction the creature was making.

"Tell me where to find this creature," Imperious demanded. The crystal ball suddenly went black, surprising and angering the dark wizard. "What? What happened? Why won't this worthless thing tell me where to find the creature?"

"Hmm, it seems that somebody put a protection spell on the creature to prevent anybody from finding it that even the crystal ball can't find it," Necrolai said. "Perhaps there is _someone_ who can show you where to find it…"

Sensing where she was going at, Imperious tried again. "Show me someone who knows where I can find the creature and where I can find him."

The crystal ball then showed him a handsome man with a shaven-head and copper-skin, but his image quickly changed to a gruesome one where his body was all skin and bones and looked more like a mummy than a man. Imperious smiled evilly, feeling as if he already won the battle. Once the crystal ball showed where he could find the mummy, he then turned to Necrolai.

"Go to Egypt and find the mummy known as Imhotep," he demanded. "He should be in a place known as Am Shere in a temple. Take this with you as well." He waved his hand and a map of the way to Am Shere appeared in Necrolai's hand.

"Now go, we have work to do."

* * *

><p>Madison read through the article about Ancient Egypt, intrigued by what it was saying. When she got home, Madison immediately went on her laptop to do research on Ancient Egypt, reading articles about the culture and some of the ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses, fascinated about everything that was being said. She decided that if she was going to be taking the potion, then she was going to do research on Ancient Egypt. She somehow had to figure out what her dreams were telling her if she wasn't going to have them anymore.<p>

"Maddie?"

Madison turned at the sound of her name, seeing her sister in the doorway of her bedroom, already in her pajamas and looking about ready to fall asleep.

"What are you doing up so late? It's midnight and we got work tomorrow," she said. "And there is no telling what Imperious and that bat bitch will be up to tomorrow."

"I know, sis, I'll be in bed in a minute, I'm just doing a bit of research," Madison responded as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

"What are you researching on?" Vida asked, suddenly curious, as she walked over, sitting down next to Madison at her desk and reading over her shoulder.

"I am reading a story about the battle between Horus and Seth (6)."

"Who?"

"Horus and Seth," Madison said before going into an explanation of them. "Horus and Seth are Ancient Egyptian gods. Horus is said to be the sky god and Seth the god of chaos. Legend says the god Seth killed Horus' father, Osiris, due to jealousy and became ruler of Egypt until Horus came and defeated him. It is really fascinating."

"Uh huh, yeah, what exactly is your point?" Vida asked, not really interested in what Madison was saying.

"I think that this story might help me find the answer with what my dreams are telling me. It is said that Horus killed his uncle with a falcon-headed spear…"

"And what does the spear have to do with anything?"

"Look at the staff," Madison said, getting a little frustrated by her sister's disbelief as she pointed at the picture of Horus, indicating to the staff he was holding. "The head of the staff is carved into a falcon, and in my dreams the scimitar I am protecting, the handle is carved into the shape of a falcon."

"And what does the staff have to do with the sword?"

"If you stopped interrupting me and listen, then you will find out," Madison snapped at Vida, finally having enough of her attitude. "Anyway, I think somehow the staff and sword are connected (7)."

She stared at the picture of the Egyptian sky god, Horus, (8) in wonderment, wishing she could learn more about him. There was so much she could learn from this about her dreams that she was thinking about not taking the potion for a moment, so she could learn more of what her dreams were telling her, but the moment did not last long.

Vida reached forward and slammed her sister's laptop shut, cutting Madison from knowing more. "Come on, Maddie, forget about the dreams and forget about Egypt and this sky god, it's not real," Vida tried to reason with her sister. She feared her sister was starting to lose her mind with these dreams. Normally, it was Madison that had the common sense.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out over something that isn't real. You, me, Nick, Xander, and Chip have more important things to worry about, like protecting Briarwood from crazy maniacs like Imperious, Koragg, Necrolai, and all those other guys. Now, Daggeron gave you orders to drink this potion, so that you could get some rest and stay concentrated. Drink this and then get some sleep."

Although Madison could see her sister's sense in all this, she suddenly felt the stinging emotion of anger in her chest. She could not really explain why she was experiencing anger towards her sister when, logically, her words made sense. None of these legends were true, but Madison found herself getting angry at Vida for saying that the Egyptian legends weren't true. '_If your magic is true, you ignorant wench, then so is Horus!_' she found herself thinking. Realizing what she was saying, though, Madison quickly shook the words out of her head, wondering where that came from.

Vida then handed the vial to Madison and got up to leave before turning back to her, saying, "I know you want to know more, but maybe there are some things that are better left unknown. Now, sleep." Then finally left.

Madison sighed as she looked down at the vial, wishing she could just chuck the vile thing out the window, but she knew she had to drink it for the sake of the team. There was a noise from outside her window, and she looked up to see a falcon perched on a tree branch. The falcon was staring at her with such intensity, the same intensity the falcon before was giving her, and it held the same disappointed look as well. Was this the same falcon from Rootcore? Madison couldn't be sure, but she felt guilty again as she stared into its disappointed eyes. Quickly, though, she shook the feeling off.

'_I have done nothing wrong, there is no reason for me to feel guilty, much less by a falcon_,' she thought before getting ready for bed. As she drank the potion, she could feel the falcon's eyes on the back of her head, but she ignored it and went to bed, suddenly feeling very tired and grateful for the rest.

* * *

><p><em>Madison was walking through a barren wasteland, not really sure where she was heading,<em> _but having a feeling that she had to get away. Unlike the barren wasteland to get to the Tribunal of Magic where the sand was dark and felt soft and wet beneath her feet and a sunless sky, this barren wasteland had golden sand that was soft and warm with a bright, sizzling sun that was shining down on the land and a clear blue sky._

_Her garments were very strange, almost as if they were ancient, with a black skirt and a leather black top that showed her midriff, and she also had these strange markings on her face. Madison also noticed that she was holding a sword in her hand, the same sword from her dreams, and seemed on the edge, though she was not sure what she was on the edge of. It was not until that she heard the cry of a falcon from above that her stress became ten times worse. She felt concerned for the bird because the cry sounded distressed._

_"What is wrong?" Madison asked the falcon, her words on her tongue sounding foreign, but familiar to her ears. "If something is wrong, please tell me or at least show me."_

_It was quiet for a moment before there came a horrible screeching sound that nearly destroyed Madison's eardrums, and she spun around only to see a horrifying figure. The figure was tall, and it loomed over her, staring down at her with an evil glint in his eyes that it sent shivers down her spine. His face resembled a creature and his pupilless white eyes were menacing and filled with lust; but for a lust for power or for blood, Madison could not tell._

_Normally, Madison would be very scared and have a desire to run, but she just glared at the creature with such ferocity and did not back down by putting up a fighting stance. "You will never rule the world, you ugly beast, go back to where you came from!" she snarled._

_The creature laughed, a deep, menacing laugh that it surprised Madison to hear such a sound from a creature like this, and it chilled her to the very bone._

_"Try and stop me, foolish mortal."_

_He then threw the staff in the air at something ahead of him, and Madison turned around in time to see him strike down the falcon with his staff, piercing it through the heart. She watched in horror as she saw the falcon fall to its doom, tears brimming in her eyes and becoming overwhelmed with sorrow._

_"Haroeris!" (9)_

_The creature behind her laughed, and Madison's sorrow soon turned to anger. "You will pay for that, Suetekh (10)!" she said, whirling around back to the vile creature._

_The creature just continued to laugh, his laugh so loud that he shook the earth. It was then that something felt different to Madison, like there was a draft throughout her whole body, making her shiver, and she looked down and was surprised to see she was not wearing the clothes she had on before. Instead of the black skirt and top, she wore nothing but a loincloth around her waist with a beaded black Egyptian wig on top of her head. Her skin was painted gold with black patterns up and down her arms and snake-like pattern painted on her torso that looked like a large V-neck from her shoulders through her breasts and down below her naval. She also wore a choker around her neck with a two set of bracelets on her ankles and upper arms. (11)_

_Realizing that she was practically naked under the scrutiny of the creature, Madison felt very vulnerable, and the matter only gotten worse when she noticed he had the sword in his hand._

_"Now you and the world will be mine!"_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Madison woke up and sat up from her bed with a start, but then she realized that what happened was only a dream. She took a deep breath before letting it out, trying to steady her breathing. When her breathing became even, she began to wonder on her thoughts. "Why didn't the dreamless potion work? Did the sage even work?" she asked herself.

If Clare's dreamless potion didn't work, then the sage should have, but neither of them worked. What the hell happened, then, if the potion and the sage didn't work? Madison looked over at the drawer that was next to her bed where the sage laid on top of it and was in shock to see the sage was charcoal as if someone had burned it.

"But who—how…?"

There was the sound of a chirp, and Madison looked up to see the falcon from before standing on her windowsill, still looking at her with that intense gaze. As Madison stared back into its yellow eyes, she could hear Udonna's words into her head: _It is always best to follow your dreams instead of ignoring them because you may never know what could happen if you do ignore them_. Looking into the falcon's eyes, Madison suddenly understood it a bit more.

"Horus?"

A smile seemed to have appeared in the falcon's eyes and nodded. Madison didn't know what to make of that, but she knew, as she got dressed back into her clothes from the day before, that she was going to take a trip to Egypt tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awesome, finally done! So what did you think of it? Good, okay? I don't care if you guys don't like it and say you didn't like it, but please no flames because I find those very disrepsectful. Now, time for a little bit of info:**

**(1) Nut is believed to be the sky goddess in the Egyptian culture. I am not entirely sure if she is a night or day sky goddess. Before, she was known as a day sky goddess, but then became just known as the sky goddess.**

**(2) In case you didn't know, the Egyptians had a belief that their leader (the Pharaoh) was a living god and whatever blasphemy is done against him (such as touching his mistress), the punishment is very severe.**

**(3) In the movie, The Mummy, this tattoo is considered a sacred mark of the Medjai. The Eye of Horus that is on the tattoo is called the _udjat_ and is a symbol of Horus as the son of Osiris and Isis and the sun-god. This symbol mostly represents Horus' right eye and not his left due to it being destroyed in battle against the god of chaos, Seth.**

**(4) I am not sure how to spell "stexyoid" so if anybody knows how to spell it correctly, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**(5) The creature that is described to Imperious and Necrolai is known as the god of chaos, Seth. He causes destruction and chaos throughout the world, and is believed to be the strongest of all the Egyptian gods, besides Horus, but also the most evil. There are some records of Seth, though, that describes him as good when fighting against a monster for the Egyptian sun-god, Re, but he is mostly described as evil. His animal represents a Seth-like animal, though no one knows what it really looks like, and also pigs, donkeys, fishes, and a huge red hippo. (The color red symbolizes either a great evil or a great victory)**

**(6) The Battle of Horus and Seth is a battle between Horus and Seth for control over the Egyptian land. Seth had a brother, Osiris, and two sisters, Isis and Nephthys, the latter being also his wife. Seth grew jealous of Osiris, who was a good and just ruler for the land of Egypt and was husband to Isis, and killed him, becoming ruler of Lower (North) Egypt. He tried to kill his nephew, Horus, but Horus' mother, Isis, hidden him on an island until it was finally time for him to face his uncle and fight for the throne. It is said that in this battle, Seth destroyed Horus' left eye, but also that Horus killed his uncle with his falcon-headed spear and ruled over all of Egypt. It is said that after death, all the gods and goddesses banished him to the desert. ( www. egyptianmyths seth. htm) However, there is another saying that both gods will come back to earth and there will be another battle between them again where Horus would win again. If you wish to know more, here is the full tale of the legend: www. egyptianmyths mythisis. htm**

**(7) Just so you know, the scimitar of Horus is not real, I just made it up for fun. This story is just revolved around the legend of Horus and Seth.**

**(8) Horus is described as both the Egyptian sky and sun-god, but the god, Re, is the sun-god. The reason why Horus is associated as a sun-god is because he symbolizes the rising sun and is associated with Khepera which symbolizes resurrection and eternal life. He symbolizes a falcon, which is why he is associated as the sky-god.**

**(9) Horus had many different names, Haroeris being one of them. Haroeris means "Horus the Elder; Harmakhis "Horus in the Horizon"; Harpokrates "the infant Horus"; or Harsiesis "Horus, the son of Isis." Those three are the most well-known names, though there is also Hor, Heru, Her.**

**(10) Another name for Seth. He is also named Set as well, and is sometimes associated with Pharaohs who are called "Seti."**

**(11) Imagine Maddie looking like Anck-su-namun in the beginning of The Mummy.**

**That's it. If you have any questions about Ancient Egyptian culture, just ask and I'll send you the link to your question :). Hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can. Adios!**


	2. A Trip To Egypt

**A/N: Okay, I am back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took me a while, but life is a bitch :P. As you read this chapter, you may notice I took a few scenes from The Mummy movie series and you will probably see something like that later as well, and there will be spells that are said that are not part of the Mystic Force series, I pretty much just had to make things up, but if you can read backwards, you will be able to understand the spells ;). There may be a few spells that are from Harry Potter later in the future, and I apologize for that if you do see that, it is only because I am having trouble coming up with spells and I don't want them to be spelled out all weird. Remember, I just recently gotten back into this, so I may be a little iffy on some things, and you are all welcomed to criticize and correct me, but please no flames, I find them stupid and immature. I will ask you respectfully for no flames, most of us on here are all adults, so please, let's all act like one.**

**In this chapter, you will also get to see Daggeron's angry side. It's a little weird, seeing how Daggeron is considered a noble knight and you didn't get to see his angry side much, so I figured I show his angry side a bit here in this and the next chapter. Even a noble knight has his limits ;D.**

**Summary: Madison Rocca has always been considered the sensible one, the reasonable one who always follows her sister and whatever her teammates do, but when Madison starts having these weird dreams of seeing herself as an Egyptian warrioress in a past life, she begins to learn of a legend that will either bring good or evil to the whole world, and she realizes she has to follow her destiny to become the warrior of Horus. But with Imperious getting help from an old Medjai enemy, will Madison be able to stop their evil plan from ruling over humanity? Then again, the real enemy may be far greater than the priest of Osiris.**

**Rated: T for violence, language, and sexual references (rating may go up due to either gore or non-consent sex).**

**Timeline: Between "Dark Wish" and "Koragg's Trail." (I've changed the age to all the rangers, except for Daggeron)**

**I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy or their characters. They all belong to Rangers Productions and Universal Pictures.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: A Trip to Egypt<strong>_

Madison found herself in front of Rootcore about twenty minutes after her strange encounter with the falcon. She was not wearing her normal sorceress uniform when she was in the enchanted Briarwood Forest; she was just wearing her street clothes from yesterday with the blue jeans, white spaghetti strap shirt, the blue sweater, and black converse. She had no desire to wear black or anything heavy to where she was going. If there was anything that she needed, it would be her wand, lots of water, food, and a ride, and it was the reason why she was here. Daggeron and the other rangers would most likely be upset with her, but she had to do this or else she would never get the answer to her dreams and why she was receiving messages through a falcon.

Taking a deep breath, she then entered Rootcore.

Rootcore was a lot darker than it was whenever it was light outside or whenever there was someone who was awake. The lights were off, but the crystal ball was still glowing and the green glow from the shelves was still on, and it made it easier for Madison to see where she was going. She went to the kitchen where it was even darker, and she had to cast a light spell in order to see her way around.

The kitchen in Rootcore was nothing like the normal modern society kitchen where it had a fridgerator, stove, and a sink; instead of a stove, sink, and fridge, there was a firepit where the food was placed to bake, a bucket where they put the water, and a basket that Udonna put a spell on to keep the frozen meals frozen. There was a variety of food, such as bread, turkey, ham, cheese, sausage, flour dough, but there was no water. The only way to get water was to go outside to the well out of Rootcore.

Madison started by duplicating some of the food items she was going to take, grabbing and putting the duplicated food in a sack. She did not know how long she was going to be gone, but she decided to take a few things just in case the trip took longer than expected. She took a loaf of bread, a line of sausage, some cheese, and some ham. Once she was done packing all those things, she was about to leave when she heard a noise that was coming towards the kitchen and from the sounds of it, it sounded like Jenji. Panicking, Madison tried to hide, but the only place she could hide was under the table that was in the middle of the room and having no choice, she went down on all fours and crawled under there. It was then that the cat genie came into the kitchen, humming a tune to himself. Madison figured that he was fixing himself a midnight snack, and it became obvious to her when he started singing a song about food.

"_You separate the bread then put the mustard and mayonnaise on the bread…_" (1)

He continued to sing, and Madison would have laughed at his antics, but considering the circumstances, she found herself groaning inwardly. She wanted to get to Egypt as soon as possible, but with Jenji here, it will probably be a while until he was finally gone, and Madison couldn't wait that long. She looked out from under the table, seeing how the cat genie had his back turned towards her and she tried to make it out of the kitchen as quietly as possible, but it was in vain. As soon as she reached for the exit, she heard Jenji call on her name.

"Madison, is that you?"

Madison cursed herself for thinking that she could not be seen walking out of the room by a cat, especially in the dark. Sighing, she turned around to face the cat genie, though she found it hard to see him in the dark. "Hey, Jenji…" she greeted nervously.

"What are you doing here so late? And what are you doing with that sack of food?" Jenji asked.

"Um…I-I-I uh…" Madison tried coming up with a good lie. "I was just dropping off some food here, it kinda looked like you guys were running out, so I decided to give you guys some more." She winced, feeling embarrassed by the most lamest lie she just ever told, and Jenji seemed to agree.

"You know, if you're gonna lie, at least come up with something better than that," he said. "Now, what is it really for?"

Madison sighed, knowing there was no way she would be able to tell another lie. She was never a good liar, anyway. She went back over to the table and set the sack of food on it.

"I am going on a trip."

"A trip? What kind of trip? A three-day trip into the woods?"

"No, I am not going on a trip here in the woods, I am going somewhere else."

"To where?"

"Egypt…"

"Egypt? Are you crazy? That place is like far, far away!" Jenji cried.

"Jenji, shush! Do you wanna wake up the whole place?" Madison snapped. He was very loud when he said that. Despite that she loved Jenji, he was a loud mouth sometimes.

"Sorry," Jenji said a little quieter. "But, Maddie, why are you going to Egypt? That place has nothing but miles and miles of sand. Why on earth are you taking a trip there?"

"I just have to."

"But…the team?"

"I'm sorry, Jenji, but I have to do this, I just have a feeling that this trip is essential and if I don't do it, then something bad is going to happen. This isn't about the team, it's about the world."

Madison wondered where that last line came from. That did not sound like her, it sounded like somebody else. The only reason why she was going on this trip was because it felt important and it would answer all of her questions to her dreams and why a strange falcon was stalking her, she didn't even know the exact importance to this trip, only that it was. She shook out of her thoughts when Jenji asked her another question.

"Well, you're not going alone, are you?"

"Oh, um, I guess," Madison replied, feeling a little stunned by that question.

"You can't go alone, Maddie, it's too dangerous!" Jenji exclaimed. "What if Necrolai or that big bad Imperious attacks you during your trip?"

Madison smiled, feeling grateful for Jenji's concern about her going alone to Egypt.

"I doubt Necrolai and Imperious will be in Egypt, but if it makes you feel any better, you are welcome to come with me," she said, "but I must be going, I don't have a lot of time." She made to leave the kitchen when she was stopped by Jenji again.

"How are you going to get there, though?"

"I was thinking of just teleporting there…"

"But you haven't even mastered the teleporting spell yet."

"Oh, true," Madison said as she remembered the little accident she had earlier today when trying to master the teleporting spell Udonna had taught her and the rangers. "What about Daggeron's magic carpet, then?"

"No, it would take you forever to get to Egypt and back, and who knows what could happen while you are away."

"What would you suggest then?"

"Well, I dunno, it's gotta be something fast and get you there and back as quick as lightening, something like…like…uh…" Jenji began, trying to think.

"Like Daggeron's train!"

"Yeah, something like that—wait, what? No, not like that!" Jenji said, fearing of giving Madison any ideas. It was already too late, though, she already began forming the idea of taking the Solaris train to Egypt and bringing it back before anybody else knew it had been taken.

"Yes, exactly like that!"

Madison looked as if she had the greatest idea in the whole world. She then suddenly grabbed Jenji's clawed hand and dragged him out of the kitchen, heading towards what looked like Daggeron's room.

"Madison, wait, you can't be serious about taking Daggeron's train," Jenji said. "I mean, think about what he would do if you did, he would be furious! You've never seen Daggeron's bad side, but I have. Trust me, it is not pretty."

"Do you suggest Fireheart then? You know he doesn't trust anybody, but Nick, and you said so yourself that the magic carpet will take forever to get to Egypt and back," Madison said. When Jenji continued to look unconvinced, she continued, "Come on, Jenji, I need to get to Egypt tonight, it is real important. I don't know why, but I feel if I don't get there tonight, something bad is going to happen. I need you to trust me."

Jenji looked conflicted for a few moments before finally giving in. "Oh, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure he puts all the blame on me," Madison said. She would hate to see Jenji get yelled at for something that he did not even want to do in the first place.

"You get the water," she said, as she conjured up two canteens and handed them to him, "and I'll get the ticket and morpher."

"Okay, great plan," Jenji said, "that why I don't have to worry about Daggeron yelling at me most of the time."

They both went their separate ways, Jenji to the well and Madison to Daggeron's room. Madison felt herself grow nervous as she came closer to the door of the knight's room, nervous because of getting caught in the act, but also of setting off Daggeron's ire. She has only seen Daggeron utterly disappointed in her back when she and the rangers were getting lazy and taking advantage of their magical powers before Imperious made the Dark Wish. The thought of seeing that disappointed look Daggeron sent her way those weeks ago again filled Madison with shame. What she was about to do would most likely make him not only disappointed, but angry at her. She had no choice, though, for some strange reason.

When she reached the door, she took a deep breath to clam her breathing before slowly turning the knob and quietly stepping in. Daggeron's room was less dark than the hallway because his bedroom window looked toward east and the moon was full tonight so there was a glare of the moonlight through the window, making it easier for Madison to spot Daggeron's morpher and ticket, which was right next to her mentor on the dresser. As Madison silently walked over to the dresser to grab it, she began to feel guilty that she was taking Daggeron's morpher as she saw him sleeping so peaceful. She's never seen him asleep before, especially in his bed, and she found herself thinking how cute he looked with his curly hair all ruffled up from sleep. She quickly snapped out of that thought, though, as she remembered why she was here. Slowly and quietly, she crept towards the dresser and picked up the morpher and ticket. As she did, Daggeron began to stir.

Madison stood still, holding her breath as she feared for him waking up and catching her, but Daggeron just went right back to sleep, making Madison silently breathe out in relief. She then turned, walking out of the room and once she was out in the hallway with Daggeron's bedroom door shut, she let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that was over with—and also glad she didn't get caught.

"Maddie?"

Madison yelped and jumped about five feet in the air, but sighed with relief again when she saw it was only Jenji. "Jenji, you scared me," she whispered as she held her hand over her heart, feeling it pound against her chest.

"Sorry. You've never done anything like this before, have you?"

"When you have your common sense always ruling over you throughout your entire life, you tend to get a little nervous when you do things like this. You got the water, right?" Jenji nodded. "Good, let's go."

They started going toward the exit to Rootcore, ready to leave the tree-like building and as they did Jenji began talking. "Now, Madison, I just gotta tell you again, but when Daggeron finds out about this, he's going to be furious! Are you sure you are willing to risk something like that?" he asked.

Madison could tell he was trying to convince her not to do this, seeing the fear in his eyes, and she felt sympathy for him. If what Jenji said about Daggeron's ire was true, then she would rather have him stay out of it and let Daggeron put all the blame on her. Madison has never seen her mentor angry before, and it scared her to see such a look in Daggeron's eyes towards her, but she found that fear suppressed by a determination.

"I am sorry, Jenji, but I have to do this," Madison responded. "If it really means that much to you, you can stay here, I won't force you to go on a trip you don't want to go on that will get you in trouble. It's your choice in what you want to do, I won't judge you for it."

She continued out of Rootcore, leaving a conflicted Jenji behind.

Jenji was not sure what to do: either go with Madison and provoke the ire of the Solaris knight or stay behind and not get on Daggeron's bad side. He's gotten on Daggeron's bad side before and since then, he has tried to stay on the Solaris knight's good side, but seeing Madison running off on her own with her getting all the blame made him feel guilty. After everything Madison had done for him, he couldn't do the same for her because of his own cowardness, and he could feel the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach that he oh-so hated when he started feeling guilty.

Sighing, Jenji said to himself, "Oh, Daggeron is going to be furious with me when he finds out about this." He then followed Madison out of Rootcore, catching up with her in time just as she was about to punch the ticket.

"Madison, wait, I'm coming with you!"

"Jenji! Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"To be honest, I'm not, but you gave me that bad feeling where I started feeling bad if you took all the blame if you got in trouble…well, technically, you didn't give me it, I just started feeling bad, but I guess the whole point is that I don't want you to go alone on this," Jenji said. "You did a lot for me, and I want to return the favor."

Madison smiled, feeling good that Jenji was brave enough to go on this trip with her because of his concern for her.

"Besides, did you really think you would be able to operate the train all by yourself?"

"Of course not, that's why I am glad you are coming with me," Madison said with a laugh.

"Wish I could say the same…"

She finally punched the ticket and there was a bright light up ahead. A portal was opened and a sound of a choo-choo was heard as the Solaris train came out, coming to a halt right in front of the blue ranger and cat genie.

"Come on, we have to hurry, somebody must've heard that by now," Madison said as she urged Jenji with her into the train.

"Oh, I just know that I am going to regret this."

* * *

><p>Daggeron was known to be a light sleeper, so every little thing he would hear, even if it was an owl hooting outside his window, it would wake him up. The beating that he received from Madison today in training had taken a toll on him, so he had a very tiring day and he found himself in a deep sleep by the time he hit the pillows. Later on that night, Daggeron had stirred from his slumber, and he could've sworn he saw a figure right next to his bed that looked like Madison with his morpher in her hand. He figured it was Madison because he recognized that blue sweater from anywhere. Thinking she was just an illusion, though, he fell back to sleep only to be jolted awake by the sound of a train—<em>his<em> train.

Looking over at his now bare dresser, he realized that what he saw wasn't illusion and that Madison really had his morpher. He threw the covers off of him and got up, grabbing a nearby shirt on the way before running out of his room and out of Rootcore.

"Madison!"

He tried stopping the blue ranger in time, but once he was outside, the train was already moving into the portal hole and, in a flash, was gone.

"Damnit!" Daggeron hardly ever cursed, only when he was extremely upset, and right now he was extremely upset.

"Udonna! Udonna!" he yelled, running back into Rootcore.

"Daggeron, whatever is the matter?" Udonna had come out of her bedroom and into the main room, donned in nothing but a white-lace nightgown and robe, a worried and alarmed look etched on her face. "Daggeron, what happened?"

"It is Madison, she and Jenji took off with my morpher to a parallel dimension."

"What? But why?"

"I don't know, all I know is that both Jenji and Madison are out there somewhere. Call the rangers and tell them to get here ASAP."

"Udonna? Daggeron? What is going on?" It was Clare this time. She came out when she heard the loud noises from outside.

"Madison and Jenji are gone," Daggeron responded as he went back to his room to get ready.

"Gone? Gone where?"

Daggeron did not answer as he continued up the stairs and down to his room. If the rangers were coming, then he wanted to look presentable. He may be a noble knight, but even he didn't like looking like a slob in front of his students. When he came back out, the rangers had already arrived.

"This better be an emergency," Nick said.

"Yeah, it's too late to be fighting evil tonight, I'm too tired," Xander said. "Plus, a good-looking guy like me needs his beauty-sleep." At this, the rangers rolled their eyes at Xander, but they all decided to ignore him this time.

"Will someone please explain to me why we were called here in the middle of the night?" Vida demanded, quite aggravated that she was rudely awakened by Udonna's call. She just wanted to sleep. "Where is Maddie, by the way?"

"I believe that is the answer to your question, Vida," Daggeron responded.

"What?"

"Madison has run off with Jenji into a parallel dimension, we do not yet know which parallel dimension she has gone to…"

"Wait, you can't be talking about our Madison, are you?" Chip asked, interrupting. "'Cause there is just no way that she would do that unless she had a good reason to."

"What other Madisons do you know that are in the team?" The rangers didn't respond, seeing that Daggeron had a point, but they were still in disbelief. "And even if she did have a justified reason in taking my morpher, she had no right to take it without my permission."

"So are you saying that Madison took Daggeron's morpher and left into another dimension just like that?" Nick asked Udonna.

"I'm afraid so."

"But that can't be possible," Xander said. "I mean, this isn't like Maddie, she wouldn't do something out of the blue like this."

"Yeah, I know my sister, she is the common sense one out of this whole team," Vida said, determined to believe that Madison would not do something such as taking Daggeron's morpher and going into a different dimension. It just wasn't like her to do something like that, it sounded like something Vida would do, but definitely not her common sense sister.

"Whether you believe it or not, rangers, it was Madison who did take my morpher and now we have to find out which dimension she is at," Daggeron said.

"But how do you know it was really Madison who took your morpher? Did you actually see her take it?" Nick asked.

"No, not exactly…"

"Then how do you know that she took it?"

At this, Daggeron glared at his student. "Do not challenge me again, Nick," he snapped, getting a little irritated by the red ranger's stubbornness by now. "What other proof do you have besides her not being here?"

"Rangers, I know this is difficult to comprehend, especially with you knowing your friend so well, but we must not waste time," Udonna said. "We have to find Maddie, figure out her purpose of running off, and then bring her home."

Nick and Xander found themselves groaning at the thought of having to work while Chip and Vida remained silent, still in disbelief of Madison's actions.

"Great, this is going to take forever, and I got to open up the store early in the morning," Nick muttered before the whole team started working.

* * *

><p>The first thing that both Madison and Jenji felt when they stepped out of the Solaris train was the heat of the sun shining down on the land and the humidity in the air. Being born and raised in California, Madison was used to such humidity, but this weather was unlike anything she had ever been through before. The heat could be almost described as scorching hot that just wearing the thin blue sweatshirt made her sweaty as she started walking. Even the heat started taking effect on the walking, talking cat genie Jenji.<p>

"Urgh, the heat here…feels more like a thousand baking ovens have been turned on," he complained. "Next time we go on a little trip, I pick the destination."

Up ahead, they could see a huge temple that was decaying from the years of abandonment with pillars laying on the ground and pieces of statues missing, but it still looked wonderful to Madison, even if it wasn't to it's former glory. There were a couple of palm trees around the temple, but there was also a blue river that was flowing right beside it that Madison assumed was the Nile River. Madison memorized every little detail of the area, finding a familiarity around the place. She could not yet explain it, but she felt as if she had been here before. She was then taken out of her trance by Jenji.

"I'm sorry, Jenji, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said let's get moving," he said. "The sooner we get out of this place the better. By any chance do you know where you are going?"

Madison looked back at the temple for a few minutes before pointing in a specific direction. There seemed to be a side entrance in the temple and as they walked towards it, they saw two statues of one of the Egyptian goddesses that Madison realized was the goddess Bas. The statues stood at each side of the entrance and as they looked in the entrance, Madison and Jenji saw it was a tunnel and it was very dark. Once they stepped inside, they were overwhelmed by the darkness. It was so pitch black down the tunnel and it was very difficult for Madison to see where she was going. She would have asked Jenji to be her eyes, but she wasn't sure if she should trust a fraidy cat to lead her around, so she took out her cellular-like wand instead.

"_Thgil_."

A light appeared at the tip, but it was very dim, so Madison said, "_Thgil maximus._" The light suddenly became brighter and she was able to see down the hallway where, faintly, she could see a dead end. Normally, when somebody would see a dead end, they would turn back around, but for some reason, that did not seem to stop Madison from continuing to walk down the tunnel.

"Uh, Madison, are you sure you know where you are going?" Jenji asked. "'Cause it looks like there is a dead end back there."

"For some reason, I seem to know exactly where I am going," Madison muttered. She continued down the hallway, dragging Jenji with her. They reached the end of the tunnel, and Madison stared at the wall for a few minutes.

"Madison, there is nothing back here, perhaps we should turn around," Jenji said.

"No," Madison said, shaking her head as she continued to look at the wall intently, "there is something behind here."

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, I just do."

She looked around the wall until she looked to her left where she saw a fire stick hanging on the wall. She came towards it before grabbing it and pulling it down as if it was a lever. There was a loud sound before the wall suddenly opened as if it was a door, making Madison and Jenji jump back in fright.

"How in the heck did you know that?"

"I have no idea, I just seem to know exactly where I am going."

"Well, lead the way. I wanna get outta here as soon as possible."

Madison opened the wall-door a little wider where they both could see another chamber that was pitch-black, but it was not as dark as it was in the hallway. There was a single ray of light that was shining down on what looked like a large circular plate, but it was still pitch black. Madison realized what the circular plate was, remembering what the resource told her about some of the ancient tricks the Egyptians used, and pointed her wand at it.

"_Evom._"

The spell hit the circular plate and it moved a foot down and suddenly light appeared all around them. Once light appeared in the chamber, they were greeted by a sight that stunned them completely, not really believing what they were seeing. '_Maybe bringing Jenji here **was** a bad idea_,' Madison thought, for she knew that treasure was Jenji's number one weakness.

There was treasure everywhere in the chamber: pile upon pile, there were gold and silver items, such as weapons, statues, silverware, jewelry, all kinds of silver and gold items. Madison was in awe to see such a large amount of treasure. She's never seen gold and silver up close and personal, except maybe in jewelry stores, but there was nothing to compare the riches she was seeing right now, they actually looked real. This room of treasure would probably put all jewelry sellers to shame and as she looked to Jenji, she could see his hands twitching and knew he was struggling to control his desire to grab some treasure.

"Ah…ooohh…can I just…?"

"No," Madison said. "This treasure doesn't belong to us; plus, this place could have booby traps, I don't want to take any chances."

"Ohh," Jenji groaned. He was disappointed that he couldn't take any treasure with him, but he followed Madison down the stairs anyway and down the maze of treasure. At the end of the steps, they could see another tunnel entrance on the other side of the room.

While they walked, Madison noticed something that was very familiar to her eyes, and she stopped in her tracks, taking a long and hard look at the item. The item she was looking at was a golden statue of a warrior, but it wasn't the golden statue that interested her, it was what was on it that was interesting. On the right front wrist, there was a tattoo on the statue-warrior, it looked to be the exact same tattoo on Madison's left shoulder. She wondered how her tattoo came to be on this statue, but she did not have time to think on it because Jenji interrupted her thought.

"Madison, can we please move on? I am having trouble not being tempted here."

Bidding his wish, Madison moved on, but not before taking one last glance at the tattoo on the statue. Someday, she will figure out what the meaning of her tattoo was.

They finally came to the tunnel and with Madison's wand still lit up, they walked straight into it. They walked straight for a while until they finally made another turn and came across a door that looked to be locked.

"Okay, how about we turn back? 'Cause there is obviously nothing here, but a locked door," Jenji said.

Madison did not reply, for she did not hear him. She started to feel dizzy and sway a little bit, closing her eyes before she opened them only to be surprised when she saw the room was to it's former glory. The walls no longer looked gray from the years of abandonment, the colors of the hieroglyphs becoming more clear. The floor was no longer covered in sand where the textile was made out of smooth stone. There was a noise as the door ahead was suddenly opened and as it was opened, Madison saw that behind the door was a chamber room, but this one was smaller than the treasure room. Inside the small chamber, there was a small, thin and long bronze chest that stood on an alter. On top of the chest, there was a saying in ancient Egyptian across it and in the middle of it, there was a large circular engraving on it and a dent that looked like it was carved into a pair of bird wings. On each side of the alter, there stood a guard, almost as if they were guarding it for life.

The door was being opened by a woman and she was stepping out of the chamber as she did. Madison could not see the woman's face, for her back was turned to her, but she could see that the woman's garments were warrior-like, so she knew the woman was not of royalty. When the woman closed the door, Madison noticed three little holes on the right center side of the door in a small circle embedded in the door. Here, the woman placed her thumb, middle, and pinky finger in them and started to turn them, almost as if they were a door knob. She turned them right then left then right again before bringing it back to the center, and there was the sound of a _clang_, indicating that the door was locked. The woman turned, but Madison did not get the chance to see her face because just at that moment, all the paint turned into rust and the walls looked gray and there was sand beneath her feet instead of the smooth stone, making her realize she just had another vision.

"Madison, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it, I think maybe we should really get out of here," Jenji said.

"No," Madison said, shaking her head, "I am not leaving until I find what I am looking for. You may leave, if that is your desire, Jenji, but I am moving on." She went toward the door with Jenji following her.

Jenji really wished Madison would just turn around and go back, this place was starting to give him the creeps. Despite his fears, though, he refused to abandon Madison.

The place where the "door knob" was supposed to be was covered in cobwebs, and Madison wiped these off to reveal three tiny holes embedded on the door, just like she saw in her vision. Placing her thumb, middle, and pinky finger in these holes, she started to turn it, just like how she saw the woman did it in her vision: right, left, right, and center. Once she brought it back to the center, there was that clanging sound again and the door opened, making Madison and Jenji jump in fright for the second time.

"Okay, now you're really starting to scare me," Jenji said.

"I'm starting to scare myself," Madison responded.

* * *

><p>Back at Rootcore, the rangers were still trying to find out where Madison and Jenji were, but no such luck. Even Udonna was of no help. When she tried finding them in every dimension with her magic through the crystal, ball, her magic did not seem to work because the crystal ball remained blank, meaning that they were not in that dimension or the other one.<p>

"Urgh! Come on, there's gotta be some sort of clue to where Maddie is," Xander exclaimed. "We've looked in almost 50 other dimensions already and we are still no closer to finding her and Jenji than we are to ever getting sleep before work starts."

"Do not give up, rangers, just keep on looking," Udonna encouraged.

"With our luck, I bet you she is not in another dimension, but still in this one, just in another place," Chip said. At this, Vida, who was reading a book on different dimensions, suddenly looked up.

"Wait, that's it."

"What? What's it?"

"What Chip just said," Vida said. "Maybe we are all looking in the wrong places because she is still here."

"How can that be possible, though?" Daggeron said. "We looked everywhere in Briarwood and she is nowhere to be found."

"No, I don't mean here here, I mean here, but someplace else in this dimension." (2)

"Where do you think she would be?" Nick asked.

Vida thought about it for a few minutes before it suddenly clicked. "Oh my God…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"V, is there something the matter?"

"The dreams—Madison's dreams," Vida said. "Last night, I came into Madison's room and found her researching on this Egyptian legend, I can't remember much of what Maddie told me, only that it was about these two gods who fought for the kingdom and one of them got killed and the other became ruler of all Egypt. She mentioned something about a spear, but I turned off her computer and told her that trying to research on her dreams was not important, that trying to protect the world from darkness was. I told her to drink the potion and I left after that, I'm not sure if she drank it or not…"

"Well, if she didn't drink it, shouldn't my dream sage have worked?" Clare asked.

"But what if she didn't drink the potion and just ran off?"

"Hang on, are you saying that Maddie rebelled against what you told her and practically just ran off to Egypt?" Nick asked. "That doesn't sound like her at all, she always follows you and does what you tell her to do. Wherever you go, she goes and whatever you do, she does it."

"I know, but you don't know my sister like I do, there has to be a reason she did this," Vida said.

"Are you certain she did or did not drink the potion?" Daggeron asked. He was eager to find Madison and Jenji, so he could get his morpher back and make sure both of them were alright. He wanted to know for sure if Madison drank the potion or not.

"No," Vida said, shaking her head, "but I can check."

"Then do so, and quickly."

Vida nodded before running out of Rootcore to her home and came back five minutes later. "She did drink the potion," she said as she showed the empty flask, "but there is something else too." She then laid the now burned-up sage on the table with everybody looking at it in shock.

"Madison did _that_?" Nick said.

Udonna went over and held the sage in her hand, looking at it as if inspecting it before shaking her head. "No, this wasn't done by Madison, this was done by someone more powerful even beyond my and your skills, Nick," she said. "I can feel the person's energy through this spell and they must be very powerful, their power is overwhelming."

"So whoever destroyed the sage told Maddie to go to Egypt?"

"We do not know, we have to figure that out once we find her," Udonna said before turning to the crystal ball.

She waved her hands around before stretching them out to the crystal ball, trying to locate Madison and Jenji. The crystal ball then showed a temple of Egypt where they could see the Solaris train, but before Udonna could go any further, a black cloud appeared.

"Darkness is coming from the forest. Go, rangers! Daggeron, I will send you to Maddie and Jenji."

All the rangers began to run out of Rootcore, except for Vida. "You guys go ahead, I'm going with Daggeron to get my sister," she said.

"No, as of right now, you need every ranger you have," Daggeron said. "You must go with the rangers, Vida."

"She is my sister, Daggeron, I am not abandoning her," Vida replied. "You are gonna have to fight me to prevent me from going with you."

Normally, Daggeron would have gotten even more irate with having a student disobey him, but to be honest, he just did not have the time to argue with the pink ranger. Who knows what could happen in the forest or to Madison and Jenji while they did? He sighed and said, "Fine, you have my consent to go. Rangers, hold off Imperious' minions as much as possible, we will be back with Madison and Jenji as soon as we can."

The three male rangers all nodded before running out of Rootcore while Daggeron and Vida stood side by side, ready for Udonna to teleport them to Egypt.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"_Etarappa ot Egypt._"

With a flick of Udonna's fingers, there was a bright white light that went towards the two of them and they disappeared before her eyes, now on their way to Egypt, not realizing that getting back to Briarwood with Madison and Jenji was going to be a lot more complicated than they thought.

* * *

><p>Madison and Jenji had opened the door wide and were now in the chamber from Madison's vision and there on the alter was the thin, long chest she saw, but it was now covered with dust and cobwebs and the two bodyguards were nothing but bones, their bodies laying down on the floor as if they had been struck dead or probably died of starvation. They stepped inside the chamber toward the chest and they now stood in front of the chest and as Madison swept a hand over it, she felt a sense of familiarity within the chest, sending a tickling sensation up and down her arm.<p>

"Hey, what's this?" Jenji suddenly said, pointing at something from above the chest.

He was pointing to a bunch of cobwebs, but Madison could tell there was something behind them. Reaching out a hand, she swept the cobwebs away to reveal a circular-like plate that had a familiar symbol on it, the same symbol that looked just like her tattoo. Wanting to be sure if it was the same, though, she grabbed onto the shoulder of her sweatshirt and pushed it down to reveal her Egyptian tattoo, looking at it and confirming that it had the same eye, pyramid, sun, and two falcons. She was beginning to wonder why her tattoo kept appearing everywhere, considering this would be the second time she saw it.

"What does that symbol represent, Maddie?"

"I don't know," Madison responded as she pushed the sweatshirt back onto her shoulder. She had a feeling, though, that she knew exactly what that symbol represented, she just wasn't sure. "Come on, we need to figure out how to open this."

"Does it have a riddle, like the Fireheart?"

"No, it opens with a key."

"Can you try a spell?"

"No, somebody had put a powerful enchantment over it," Madison said, feeling the powerful source of energy through the end of her fingertips. "We have to find the key to open the chest."

"But this place is thousands, probably millions years old, the key is probably lost by now," Jenji said, "unless you wanna look in that huge treasure room, but you said yourself you didn't want to touch anything in there 'cause you thought there was a risk of a booby trap. I say that we just leave. What if _this_ is booby trapped?"

Madison went into deep thought as she tried to think over the vision earlier, trying to remember what she saw until it clicked. One of the guards had a necklace around their neck with a pendant formed into a pair of bird wings. "No, I came here for a reason and whatever is in that chest is the reason why I am here," she said. "One of the guards has the key."

"The guards? You mean, the dead guards?"

Madison nodded.

"But they're dead!"

"One of them has a necklace with a pair of wings around their neck, I need you to go over to that guard," Madison said, pointing to the dead guard on the right, "and try to find the necklace."

"Oh, no way, I ain't touching no dead person, not even bribing me with gold could make me touch that thing," Jenji said. "I'll come and protect you, but there is no way I will touch a dead person for you."

"What if I make an omelette for you when we get back to Briarwood?"

Jenji stopped at the thought of this. An omelette sounded good right now, especially Madison's, she could make one wicked omelette. He didn't want to touch the smelly, dead thing, but he also wanted that omelette.

"Oh, the things I do for love," Jenji said, finally giving in.

"Thanks, Jenji," Madison said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't even mention it…literally," he said as he went to the guard on the right and Madison went to the one on the left.

As she tried searching for the necklace, Madison noticed that the skeleton had a huge gaping hole in the chest as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. She also noticed how bad the skeleton smelled as she gagged at the horrid, rotting smell. '_So this is what death smells like_,' she thought. As she shined the light on and around the skeleton, she then saw something shine through the bones behind it. Madison realized that she was going to have to move the skeleton in order to reach whatever was back there. She didn't want to touch the thing at all, but it was the only way.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew," she said as she tried moving it.

The skeleton ended up crashing sideways to the ground with the head falling off and rolling on the ground, nearly making Madison gag. After getting over that fiasco, she went back to looking for the shiny thing until she saw that the shiny thing was half of a wing. Picking it up and dusting the sand off of it, she saw it was the key-like necklace from her vision.

"Jenji, I found it!"

"Yes, finally! I can stop searching this dead guy," Jenji said as they both went back to the chest. "I am never doing anything like that again. You owe me an omelette now."

Madison took a deep breath, trying to steady her heart beats, feeling it beat hard against her chest. This was it, whatever was in the chest could be the answer to her dreams. Madison could feel herself shaking in anticipation. She placed the key on the lock and started turning it until there came a click and the chest popped opened. She opened it wider until she saw what was inside and when she did, she was in awe.

Inside the chest, there was a sword that was made out of pure gold, the blade and hilt being made out of it. On the blade, there was an engraving on it in Egyptian hieroglyphics and the hilt was made out of a falcon head. It looked exactly like it did in Madison's dreams, and she somehow knew what this particular item was.

"What…what is that?" Jenji asked. "Is that made out of real gold?"

"It is the scimitar of Horus…"

* * *

><p>One moment, Daggeron and Vida were in Rootcore and then the next, they found themselves standing in front of the temple along the Nile River where they knew Madison and Jenji were. They spotted the Solaris train right away, but there was no sign of Madison and Jenji, so they knew that they must be in the temple. As they walked, they began to feel the heat as much as Madison and Jenji did before.<p>

"I've heard of the tales of Egypt, but I never thought it would be so hot here," Daggeron said as he wiped his forehead that was already forming with sweat.

"It's very beautiful here, though," Vida responded.

Even for someone who knew very little about Egyptian history, Vida had to admit that the architecture of the temple was beautiful and grand, despite it starting to decay from the years of abandonment. Daggeron agreed with her with a nod, but he was more concerned about Madison and Jenji and getting back his morpher.

"Daggeron?"

"What?"

"Is it just me or does it look like the current is getting stronger?"

Daggeron looked to the river, seeing what Vida meant. The river that was once flowing smoothly was now getting stronger and looked as if it was heading towards the temple, but it also looked as if the current was rising as well, alarming Daggeron as he realized that the temple was about to be flooded by the river.

"We have to get to Maddie and Jenji, now!" Daggeron said.

He and Vida then started running. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the temple and as they ran into a chamber that was filled with nothing but sand and pillars, the wall to their left suddenly broke and water rushed out into the chamber along with a soaking wet Madison and Jenji.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of starring at the sword in awe, there was a sudden noise and the whole temple suddenly began to shake and sand started falling from the ceiling.<p>

"Oh, oohh, what's happening?" Jenji said.

Realizing that a booby trap was placed on the chest, Madison quickly shut the chest.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"Come on, let's go," Madison said as she grabbed the necklace, putting it around her neck and then grabbing the chest.

"We are taking that thing with us?"

"Come on, Jenji, run!"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea to begin with," Jenji said as they both started running.

They started running in the direction they came from, but they were quickly stopped by the rushing of water from the Nile River coming towards them.

"Water? Oh, I hate water!"

Madison then dragged Jenji the other way, running as fast as they could go away from the water, but as they made the only possible turn there was, they came to a dead end. Realizing that this was probably the end for them, they turned back around only to find the water was already upon them and were now struggling for air. Both the blue ranger and the cat genie fought their way up to the surface, the current being too strong, but when they finally did, they breathed in the open air deeply. The water was filling up fast and already their feet was ten feet above the ground. They held onto the bars in the hole on the ceiling while Madison held onto the chest with her other arm, but there was not a lot of time left, so they had to think of something fast.

"Maddie, go into your megazord form!" Jenji said.

"I can't! My megazord is too big!" Madison cried. "Even if I tried, it wouldn't fit through all the tunnels and you would be dead by the time we get out of here."

"Oh, we are so dead!"

The water was now filled up to the top and they had no means of air supply. Both Madison and Jenji were running out of air very quickly, so Madison did the only thing she could think of. Taking out her morpher, she yelled out a spell under water, and the wall broke. The water rushed out along with Madison and Jenji, washing them out onto surface and into air, and the both of them were relieved to find themselves still alive and breathing. They choked and coughed out of the water before finally breathing in the open air.

"Urgh, I am never ever coming here again!" Jenji said as they both got up from the now wet, sandy ground. He shook himself dry, getting more water on Madison.

"Thanks," Madison said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get out of here." But she suddenly froze when she realized that both her and Jenji were not alone. Right in front of them on the steps, there stood Daggeron and Vida. While Vida looked relieved to see her sister, Daggeron looked furious.

"Uh oh…uh, hi, Daggeron," Jenji said nervously.

Madison suddenly began to wish that she was facing death instead of the angry look Daggeron was sending her way, she just knew that she was in deep trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, cliffhanger, sorry about that, I'm terrible I know lol ;). Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will come up as soon as possible, right now I am busy with other stuff, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter :).**

**(1) Sorry, but that was the best thing I could come up with :P.**

**(2) Some of you will mostly be confused by this since in Briarwood Forest, the rangers step into a "parallel dimension," but I personally did not see them stepping into a different dimension, just stepping into an enchanted forest.**

**BTW, I forgot to do this last time, but here are the current ages of the rangers in my story:**

**Nick: 21**

**Xander: 19**

**Chip: 19**

**Vida: 18**

**Madison: 18**

**Daggeron: 23 (though, technically, he probably should be about 43? But hey, it's all part of the curse, so he is physically a young man, but he has the mentality of an older man)**

**Up next: _Chapter Three: The Medjai_...a chapter all of you readers should definitely look forward to ;D.**


	3. Medjai

**A/N: Hey, I know it has been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I last updated, but there have been many changes in my life and a lot of things going on. My focus wasn't really on my stories, but rather focusing on my human revolution. I am kind of still focused on it, but I suddenly got my love for Egyptian mythology back and got inspired to continue writing this.**

**I want to give my readers a heads up about some things about my story. I am going to go for more of a realistic theme because to me, just condensing it for you, I personally feel like I won't connect with you guys. And because of my love for Egyptian culture and mythology, I don't want to sugar-coat things for you, I definitely want to educate you on how things were back in Ancient Egypt and what the citizens believed in and how they viewed the gods and goddesses, especially the pharaohs who were believed to be the embodiment of the gods. But don't worry, I won't give you a documentary on Egyptian mythology and culture, this is a fanfiction, I want to keep it entertaining for you guys. However, I have to warn you, because of certain beliefs Ancient Egyptians had, there will be implied rape and incest. This is just to follow the plotline of the story and the mythology of Ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses. And also, there will be some scenes that will have to deal with death. I know in the show, in all cases, most of the characters who supposedly died came back, but for this story, I won't be doing that. Just letting you know, if you do not like that kind of thing (rape, incest, and death), you are more than welcomed not to read this or just skip that part. I am just letting you ahead of time so you won't be surprised.**

**On a side note, did anybody else knew that John Tui, who played Daggeron, played in Battleship? He plays a Navy Officer, got to love a man in a uniform ;D. I had no idea until just recently, which I thought was pretty cool :). Hope to rent it one day.**

**Summary: Madison Rocca has always been considered the sensible one, the reasonable one who always follows her sister and whatever her teammates do, but when Madison starts having these weird dreams of seeing herself as an Egyptian warrioress in a past life, she begins to learn of a legend that will either bring good or evil to the whole world, and she realizes she has to follow her destiny to become the warrior of Horus. But with Imperious getting help from an old Medjai enemy, will Madison be able to stop their evil plan from ruling over humanity? Then again, the real enemy may be far greater than the priest of Osiris.**

**Rated: M for violence, language, (possible) gore, sexual references, and implied rape and incest.**

**Timeline: Between "Dark Wish" and "Koragg's Trail".**

**I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force and The Mummy or their characters. They all belong to Rangers Productions and Universal Pictures.**

**WARNING! DEATH SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! No Power Ranger will die, but someone in this chapter will die. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**h**__**a**__**p**__**t**__**e**__**r **__**T**__**h**__**r**__**e**__**e: **__**M**__**e**__**d**__**j**__**a**__**i**_

Madison did not know which one was worse: facing death or having her mentor yell at her. She was going to have to go with the latter. Here she was in the Egyptian temple, sitting on a broken pillar next to Jenji who was in his lamp with his head sticking out of it while Daggeron yelled at her. Madison should have known something like this would have happened, she should have thought it over more like she normally would, but she was so blinded by a determination she never thought she had. And so here she was, flinching at every word Daggeron said and feeling a bitter disappointment in the pit of her stomach at breaking her own promise of upsetting him.

"You went off in the middle of the night to go to Egypt with my morpher and without my permission!" Daggeron yelled. "Do you not realize how much you disrespected me by coming and sneaking into my room to take my morpher? Not only that, but you most likely endangered the lives of the rest of your teammates. Nick, Xander, and Chip are out in the Briarwood Forest fighting off the hidiacs by themselves and who knows what is happening to them right now! Because of your own selfishness and needs, you have put the Mystic Force at risk."

"I'm sorry, Daggeron, I did not mean to disrespect you or endanger the lives of the team, but I just had to come here and fast, I felt this was the only way," Madison tried apologizing. "I am truly sorry for what I have done, I did not mean to disrespect you or hurt the team…"

"But the fact remains that you did!" Daggeron snapped out, interrupting her.

Madison averted her eyes to the floor, trying to blink the tears away.

"And what do you mean you had to? What made you believe you had to come here?"

"It's very complicated…" Madison responded. She was not really sure if she should tell him about her dream and the strange connection she had with the falcon. He was probably not going to listen, anyway.

"Please explain then."

Madison sighed, wondering how she was going to start this without sounding stupid and naïve. "I had a dream where I was in the Egyptian desert, garbed in ancient desert clothing, and there was a falcon flying in the sky," she began. "It sounded in distress. When I asked what was wrong, I heard myself speaking in Ancient Egyptian, and I understood every word of it. Then there was this demon that killed the falcon and he took the sword in my hand. When I woke up, I found the dream sage was burnt and there was a falcon on my windowsill. I looked into its eyes and I think it told me to go to Egypt…"

"So you took my morpher and left because a bird told you to?"

Madison nodded.

"Maddie, how can you be so ignorant?!" Daggeron shouted, making Madison flinch. "Why would you go to Egypt all because some bird told you to? Did you not stop and think that maybe it was Imperious in disguise who told you to come here, so that he could have the chance to eliminate the others and then eliminate you?"

"No, I did not think about that," Madison said with a shake of her head, feeling even more stupid than she felt before. Why did she not think of that before? Because she was too busy thinking about getting something that did not belong to her for some unknown reason.

When Vida, who stood by and let Daggeron shout at his sister, trying to fight the urge to stand up for her due to Daggeron being her mentor, saw that Daggeron's lecture was really upsetting Madison, she finally stood up to him.

"Alright, Daggeron, that is enough!" Vida snapped. "I have tolerated you yelling at my sister like that because you are my mentor and you have a good enough reason for it, but you have gone too far. There is obviously something more to this than you are letting on and you need to listen. Maybe if we listen to her side of the story, we will figure out exactly why she came here."

Daggeron opened his mouth as if to argue back, but he closed it right back when he realized the sense in the pink ranger's words. He was letting his anger turn a deaf ear to what Madison was trying to say, and it just wasn't fair. As a knight, he needed to keep a cool head, but as the rangers' mentor, he needed to show compassion for his students. And today, he just was not doing a good job at both. He just has never been so upset at Madison as he was now.

When Daggeron backed down, Vida turned to her sister. "Maddie, explain to us exactly who and why you were called here," she said.

"I am not sure who called me here, but as I said before, I think it was the falcon who told me to come here. As for why being called here, I…I think I came here to get the chest," Madison said.

"The chest you are holding right now?"

Madison nodded.

"What's in it?"

"A sword…"

"You came all this way to Egypt to get a sword?" Daggeron asked.

"Not exactly, no…"

"Then what reason did you come here for?" Daggeron snapped out.

Madison hesitated, unsure of the answer herself, before finally responding, "I am not entirely sure, I just had a feeling I had to come and get it. My dreams kept on pointing me to this place for some reason, I am not sure what for exactly."

"Okay, Maddie," Daggeron began, "I understand your confusion, but your main focus should be on the Darkness, not these dreams you keep on having."

"Uh, Daggeron…" Jenji tried getting his attention.

"Not now, Jenji!"

"But…"

Daggeron continued on talking to Madison as if he did not hear the cat genie, "These dreams that you keep on having, they don't mean anything. You are letting these dreams slip into reality when you know that _this _is reality. Our main goal is to stop the forces of Darkness, prevent the Master from rising, and save the world, not chasing after dreams that don't mean anything. Now, put that chest back where it belongs, so that we can go and rescue the boys in time."

"Daggeron!"

"What, Jenji?!"

"I think that is going to be easier said than done," Jenji replied.

Everyone in the room looked at Jenji's small head in confusion until there were the sounds of a bunch of clicking. They all looked toward the entrance of the chamber to see a group of men in black robes and strange markings on their faces with guns in their hands, pointing straight at the Mystic Force. Daggeron knew enough about the human world to know that having a gun pointed at you was a hazard, and he, Vida, and Madison raised their hands up in surrender.

"I am not here," Jenji said as he ducked back down into his lamp.

Daggeron cursed inside his head. Now it looked like they may never get back to the others in time.

* * *

><p>Nick, Xander, and Chip had arrived at the scene where the Darkness was coming from, which was a small village that was now in flames. There were no major monsters there, only hidiacs and stexyoids, but the smell of the burning village was almost overwhelming and terrified screams of the villagers could be heard as they tried running for their lives. That sound just put a cold dread in the hearts of the rangers, scared that the whole village was being slaughtered right now.<p>

Nick immediately, as always, took command of the situation. "Chip, you gather all the villagers and get them out of here," he said, "Xander and I will deal with these freaks."

"Got it!"

Chip then ran to help the villagers, rangering up as he did and Nick then turned his attention to Xander. They both gave each other a nod of the head and stepped forward, taking out their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

_1-2-3._

"Magical source, mystic force!"

They had morphed and brought their magic staffs out before charging towards the hidiacs and stexyoids. One of the groups who were harassing the villagers then noticed the red and green ranger behind them and charged towards them. Nick and Xander had their magic staffs in front of them as they ran towards the hidiacs and stexyoids with a fierce determination and the adrenaline running through their veins.

It was not long before the monsters and the two rangers clashed head on. Nick was the first to take a hit. With his sword followed right behind him, he swung it right at the last minute just when the hidiac in front came close enough and slicked the hidiac's stomach. Black blood went flying out of the hidiac's stomach and the hidiac had screeched in pain before falling to the ground dead. Xander had swung his axe down just as one was about to kill him, cutting it from the shoulder down to the waist, and the battle between the two rangers and the evil creatures began.

The rangers kicked and punched, avoided blows and swipes from the hidiacs and their weapons, did flips and swiped at them with their own weapons. It was not until they used their power on their magic staffs that put an end to a fight. A huge explosion came up as the hidiacs were destroyed and all seemed deadly quiet in the village, except for the sound of burning houses.

"Good work, Nick!"

"Those guys were too easy! Let's clean this all up."

They started to clean up with Xander going to pick up fallen objects on the ground while Nick went to put the fire out. Since Madison was not here, Nick had to use his elemental power to put the flames out. He pointed his staff at the houses on fire and started diminishing the fire. Once the fire was out, Nick powered down and went to help Xander pick up wood and fifteen minutes later, Chip came back with the villagers.

"Is anyone hurt?" Nick asked.

"A couple of people are injured, some people say that there are others missing and could be dead, one has been bleeding heavily for the last fifteen minutes and needs to see a healer right away and the village healer is one of the few people that are missing," Chip replied.

"Alright, call Udonna, see what she can do about it," Nick commanded. Chip nodded and then went away, taking out his morpher as he did.

"Where are the others when you need them?" Nick said to himself out loud.

"They must be held back by something," Xander said.

"Whatever it is, I hope it is nothing too dangerous," Nick said before helping the villagers clean up.

* * *

><p>Daggeron, Madison, and Vida kept their hands high up in the air as the men kept the guns pointed at them. One of them, who held no gun in his hand and looked like the leader, then stepped forward and pulled the sash that was covering his face down. He glared at all three of the rangers. Despite his angry stare, he looked like a very handsome man.<p>

He looked very young, maybe about Daggeron's age, with an oval-shaped face, pointed chin, and a long, pointed nose. Although he was fully covered, the three mystic rangers could tell he had a good body build with broad shoulders. He had tanned skin and his eyes were a dark brown with wavy black hair that reached to his shoulders. The markings on the man's face did not make him look any less handsome than he already was, but the glare on his face made him look very demanding and scary.

"How dare you step into this sacred temple and destroy it!" the leader snapped with a hint of an accent. "This temple was built in honor of our sky god, and you have defiled it by destroying it, stepping into a forbidden chamber and stealing from it!"

None of the rangers said anything, all of them too afraid to say anything until it was Daggeron who spoke up. "I am sorry that we disrespected you in any way, I will have my pupil take the chest back where it belongs," he said before turning to Madison. "Maddie, go put the chest back."

Madison made to move, but she was stopped by all guns pointing at her.

"Please, let my pupil put the chest back and we'll be on our way," Daggeron said to the leader, in an almost begging tone, feeling scared for Madison's life all of a sudden. "We mean no harm to you."

"You have already harmed us," the leader snapped. "You tried to steal the scimitar of Horus—a weapon made by Horus himself—and for that, you must pay."

The others looked ready to shoot them until Madison stopped them.

"Wait!"

She got up from the pillar she was sitting on and walked towards the leader slowly and cautiously with the chest still in her hands.

"If you should punish anyone, punish me. I was the one who took the sword, it was my idea to come here."

"Madison, don't…"

"No, V, you have to get to the others and help them."

"But, Maddie, the whole team needs to be together," Daggeron said.

"It is the only way," Madison said. She then turned her attention back to the leader and handed him the chest. "I am sorry, it was my idea to take the sword, and I was the only one that stepped into the forbidden chamber. Please, let my sister and friend go, and you can do whatever you want with me."

The leader gave her a strange look. He sensed there was something familiar with this girl, but he couldn't tell why. He found the girl to be courageous and noble, but the act was in vain. His people's law clearly stated to kill all those in sight. He did not have to say so, though, the other girl with the short hair stepped forward.

"I am not going to let you do this on your own, you are my sister and family sticks together," she said to the girl, squeezing the girl's hand. She turned to the leader. "Take me too." She then turned to the man and gave him an expected look. The man looked as if he did not want to do this, but he sighed and stepped forward too.

"And me."

Daggeron did not want to do this, but they were a team and that meant sticking together. He was going to do whatever it takes to make sure all four of them got back to Briarwood safely.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Jenji said, poking his head out of the lamp.

Everybody ignored Jenji.

"Very well then," the leader said. "May the gods have mercy on you."

He stepped away from the rangers and lifted his arm, about ready to give the order to kill them when he suddenly stopped. That's when Daggeron started getting an idea in his head.

"On the count of three, I will punch the ticket and we will run as fast as we can to the train to get back to the Briarwood Forest," he whispered to the girls. Madison looked at him with fear in her eyes, not sure if that was such a good idea, especially since she had the chest in her hands. But Daggeron was persistent as he began to count, "One…"

The leader slowly lowered his arm and suddenly realized why the girl with the long hair looked so familiar to him. He's seen her in a painting before, hanging in his grandfather's tent. His father and his grandfather had told him stories about the woman in the painting and in a prophecy of how she was going to rise again and fulfill her destiny as the warrioress of Horus. Could it be that this was the same woman from the prophecy? He had to be sure.

"Two…" Daggeron continued.

Madison could feel her heart beating in her chest, hoping that something would happen. Her prayer was answered because before Daggeron could even get to three, the leader suddenly spoke to her.

"Tell me, woman, are you familiar with the name Meskhenet?"

Madison looked at him in surprise, wondering how was it he knew she was familiar with that name. She told herself it was best to lie because of the little time they have, but she found herself telling the truth.

"Yes, but only in a dream. How did you know of that name?"

Before the leader could even respond, someone behind him had spoken up.

"_Adel, her shoulder…_"

The leader named Adel looked to where his brother warrior was pointing, which was the girl's left shoulder. The girl was wearing a blue sweatshirt that was now wet and clung onto her skin, and the left sleeve was down to reveal her shoulder and what was on it. Adel's eyes went wide when he saw that the woman was marked.

"If I was to say to you, 'I am a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost,' what would you say?" he asked.

Madison recognized the words of this saying as she heard it before when she was a little girl and knew the answer to his question: "I would say, 'I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek.'"

It was then that the men behind the leader had suddenly gasped and lowered their weapons, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones and pointing at Madison. The rangers all looked at each other strangely, wondering if there was something the blue ranger said wrong.

"What did you do?" Vida asked her sister in a whisper.

"I don't know, I just answered the guy's question."

"And since when have you gotten a tattoo?"

It was Daggeron who asked that question this time. He was shocked when he saw the tattoo on Madison's shoulder that he suddenly just noticed when one of the men pointed to her naked shoulder. He had never thought that Madison would get a tattoo, she just seemed too reserved to even get one.

"It is a very long and complicated story…" Madison answered him.

"Do you know the meaning of that mark?" Adel suddenly asked her.

"No, it appeared on me one day a long time ago…"

Adel looked at her cautiously as if trying to see if she was trying to trick him, but he saw the honesty in the woman's eyes. Then again, some women, especially in history, such as the evil witch Anck-su-namun, were very good at lying and deceiving men. He had to make sure she was telling the truth. "_Tie them up_," he commanded his men.

Four men then came up to the rangers, three with ropes in their hand and one with none.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vida cried as the men began tying the rangers' wrists in front of them. The fourth man had taken Jenji's lamp out of Daggeron's hands and then the ranger's morphers. Daggeron began cursing inside his head as he realized that it may be a while before they could get home. He hoped that the others were able to handle themselves for a little while longer. In the meantime, he began to think of ways of trying to escape while having no morpher and without using magic against these strange mortals.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To my people where the elders will decide your fate," Adel answered.

"Decide our fate? Oh, that's it, I'm outta here!" Jenji cried before disappearing out of the fourth man's hands.

"So much for his help," Vida said irritably.

The fourth man looked at Adel in surprise, but the latter just shrugged. "_He was not important. Bring the marked one to me_."

The one who tied Madison up hauled her up and brought her to his leader. Adel then grabbed Madison by the arm, keeping a firm grip on it as if to prevent her from trying to run away. As if she was going to leave her teammates behind with these guys when it was obvious that she seemed valuable to them. If she left, then Daggeron and Vida's life would not be worth keeping, from what she could tell from these guys.

"_Yallah! Nimshay!_"

Adel and his men then started walking out of the temple with their three prisoners.

"Wait, you can't take us!" Vida cried. "We have to get back to our friends, they could be in grave danger…"

"Everyone always says that," Adel responded indifferently as he continued leading them out.

"No, we are serious! Tell them, Maddie!"

"My sister is telling the truth, we are Power Rangers," Madison said. "We are protectors of a city called Briarwood, and we have to protect the world from evil witches and wizards. Our friends are out there fighting the Darkness right now and they could be in trouble…"

"There are things far worse than evil witches and wizards."

"Oh, really? And what would you know what is worse than the Darkness?"

It was Daggeron who spoke up this time, and there was an edge in his tone. He was annoyed, but also offended by this ignorant man's lack of concern for the fate of the world. Adel must have noticed the tone in Daggeron's voice, for he spun around, taking Madison with him and nearly tripping her in the process, making Daggeron even angrier. If this man hurt Madison, he would not hesitate to kill him. No one should treat a lady in that way!

"Let me tell you something, outsider, my grandfather had spent his entire life trying to protect humanity from evil creatures like Imhotep and had to take down Anubis' army!" Adel snapped at Daggeron. At the word 'Imhotep,' Madison looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was talking about the same Imhotep from her dreams. "Me and my father before me have been guarding these sacred tombs and temples ever since manhood, to protect this world from evil, powerful gods and creatures. This Darkness you speak of is _nothing_ compared to what me and my people had to fight against to protect our world."

Daggeron could feel his ire towards this man increase, but he said nothing more as the leader turned around and continued walking out of the temple and into the blazing sun where another group of desert people were waiting for them, saddled on beautiful steeds, and other steeds tied up to the palm trees. Adel dragged Madison to a black steed and took out a black piece of cloth.

"What is going to happen to me and my friends?" Madison asked. She could feel her heart beat in fear at the thought of possibly killed or worse.

"That will depend on how well you do on your test," was Adel's answer.

"Test? Test for what?"

"To see if you are really the warrioress of Horus."

Madison stared at him in confusion, wondering what in heaven's name this man was talking about, but she did not have time to dwell on it. Before she could even ask what he was going on about, Adel had turned her around and placed the black cloth over her eyes and tied it at the back of her head, using it as a blindfold. The others did this to Vida and Daggeron as well before they placed them on the horses.

Vida was side saddling with one of the men while Madison was with Adel; Daggeron, on the other hand, was riding by himself with his ropes tied to the reins and he had to hold onto them tightly to prevent himself from falling off. He hoped that Jenji would warn the others and they would be able to save them in time.

* * *

><p>Udonna paced back and forth from where she was standing in Rootcore, worried about Daggeron and the girls. It has been 30 minutes since Daggeron and Vida left to go get Madison and Jenji and still they have not arrived back yet. She was beginning to wonder why it was taking them so long to get back and started to worry that maybe they were in danger. Clare watched her from where she was sitting in front of the crystal ball. She had been watching the boys, seeing how they were doing at the battle and saw that they were doing fine, but there was still no sign of Daggeron, Madison, Vida, or Jenji.<p>

"What is holding them up? They should have been back by now," Udonna said.

"You don't think they were captured by bandits, do you?" Clare asked her. "I have heard stories of Egypt where people visit the temples and they meet those bandits on the way and are never heard from again."

This saying did not help Udonna not worry about Daggeron and the girls at all; in fact, it just made her worry about them more. She then stopped pacing and went up to the crystal ball. She stared at it for a few minutes, trying to call Daggeron, but the crystal ball did not even show anything.

"Daggeron, can you hear me?"

Still, no answer. Udonna sighed. "There is something wrong, I can feel it."

It was then that the crystal ball made a noise. Udonna thought it might have been Daggeron and quickly rushed over to it, but was disappointed when Chip's face appeared instead. "Udonna, we need some help out here, there are a lot of people who are injured, and the others have not returned yet," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

Chip's face then disappeared, and Udonna was getting ready to leave when there came a noise from above. Looking up at the ceiling, both Udonna and Clare saw a small flash of bright light and the mystic lamp came flying down, and the women realized it was Jenji. Clare managed to catch the lamp before it came crashing down to the ground with a catching spell and it was brought into her hands.

"Jenji, what in mystics name are you doing here?" Clare asked. "You are supposed to be with Daggeron!"

"That is the problem," Jenji said as he poked his head out of the lamp, "Daggeron and the girls are in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Udonna asked.

"Well, Daggeron was lecturing Maddie when these desert people came. A bunch of questions came up when they suddenly started tying Daggeron, Maddie, and V up, saying something about deciding their fate."

"Decide their fate? Oh no, this is not good." Udonna then started running out of Rootcore.

"Where are you going?" Clare yelled after her.

"To the other rangers! I have to help them and let them know that their teammates are in danger," Udonna responded.

She then ran out of Rootcore and sprinted to the village, running as fast as she could go to get to the rangers. When she arrived at the village, she was out of breath and holding onto a tree for support, clutching at her side. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to catch her breath and when she finally did, she looked around her surroundings.

The village that was once on fire was badly damaged. Many houses were now burnt to the ground while some were in charcoal and others were not so damaged. Blood—both black and red—stained the grass and dirt, and there were crops that were now ruined. There was a large amount of people in one area, most of them lying down and others going around these people, helping them. Udonna realized that it must be the ward where all the injured were.

She noticed that the other villagers who were able were trying to help rebuild the damage that was done and among these people were Nick and Xander. She ran up to them, calling out their names.

When the two men realized who it was that was calling them, they stopped what they were doing and sprinted to Udonna. "Udonna, have Daggeron, Maddie, and V come back yet?" Xander asked.

"No, only Jenji came back."

"What? What do you mean only Jenji came back?"

"I am afraid that Daggeron and the girls are in grave danger," Udonna said. "Jenji came back, saying that there were these desert people who came and kidnapped them. He also said that they were going to decide their fate."

Xander and Nick's eyes went wide, their fear for their friends' safety palpable. "What do we do?" Xander asked. "We can't just leave the village like this, there are a lot of people who need our help here."

"You are right, one of you rangers will have to stay here to help the villagers," Udonna said.

"I will stay," Xander volunteered first. "There is a lot of baggage to carry around, and I think the job would be done a lot quicker if I stayed."

"Very well. Nick, you and Chip will go to Egypt to help the others," Udonna ordered gently, but urgently.

Nick nodded and ran to go find Chip. He eventually found Chip in the ward, and he noticed that he was sitting next to an elfling who was bleeding heavily from a wound on his chest. From the pale look on the child's face and the way he looked up at Chip with a glazed, hopeful look in his eyes as Chip held his hand, Nick realized that the elfling was dying and kept a good distance away out of respect. He decided to give Chip some time, it looked as if the elfling did not have enough time left. Nick wondered where the elfling's family was. Chip, meanwhile, was struggling to control his emotions as the dying elfling was lying right next to him where he was sitting, trying to appear strong.

"Where will I go when I die?" the elfling asked Chip.

"You are not going to die," Chip replied, his voice cracking a bit.

"What's going to happen to me then?"

"You are going to a better place, a place that you can call home where you will get to see your family again and be happy and not have to worry about the Darkness or any other evil creatures."

Nick was someone who did not really let his emotions get carried away, unless you really pushed him, (and most of the time, he let his anger get the best of him because Koragg always liked to push him beyond his limits) but he could feel his eyes prickling with tears and he had to look away from the scene, though that didn't stop him from hearing the conversation.

"Will you come with me?" the elfling asked.

"I am afraid I can't," Chip responded.

"Why not?"

"There are still some things I gotta get done here, but I will come there soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Here, Nick thought it was best to intervene and get Chip out of there. As much as he felt as if he should let Chip stay with the child to comfort him til he passed on, they both needed to help their teammates who were in danger and stuck in the Egyptian desert. Not a moment should be wasted, Nick thought.

"Chip, come on, we have to go, there is an emergency," he said.

The look in the elfling's eye was enough to make Nick almost cry, but he continued to hold them back. The child looked so scared of being alone. "Please don't leave me," the elfling cried.

"I promise I won't, I'll be right here," Chip said.

Nick wondered if he was going to have to drag Chip away from the scene, but he was thankful when one of the nurses coaxed the elfling to let go of Chip's hand and gently pushed Chip away. Chip approached Nick, his eyes glazed and averted to the ground.

The red ranger knew that look, it was look he saw on his friends, his teammates, and even on himself when they felt as if they had failed. Each and every ranger has had that certain feeling of failure whenever someone in the midst of battle ended up hurt. Though all of them had told themselves time and time again that there was nothing that could be done, they still felt as if they failed as protectors of the world. Everyone counted on them to protect them, but they couldn't even save that one person. It made all the rangers feel like failures and that they weren't worthy to be the heroes of Briarwood. Chip had it more than others since he took his job as a power ranger (and a knight) seriously, and it was obvious he was having that feeling again.

"Hey, he will be alright," Nick tried to reassure the happy-go-lucky yellow ranger.

"I know, I just wish there was something…" Chip paused here as if not knowing how to finish his sentence, but he did not have to. Nick knew exactly what he was going to say.

"There was nothing you could do."

Chip only nodded before changing the subject. "What is the emergency?" he asked.

"Madison, Vida, and Daggeron are in danger, we have to help them."

Nick then signaled the yellow ranger to follow him, and they started running back to Rootcore. Trying to get his mind off of the dying elfling and trying to focus on his friends who were in danger, Chip said,

"What are we going to do? Daggeron, Madison, and Vida are all the way in Egypt and I haven't even mastered the teleporting spell!"

"You haven't, but I have," Nick responded.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I was practicing it at home."

"But we are not even sure where they are since they are captured."

"There should be a book of locator spells back at Rootcore, but we must hurry. Who knows what might happen to them if we don't."

Nick was not one to admit fear. Even when he conquered his fear over Catastros, he never confined in his friends about it, he only told Udonna. He just hated to admit fear to people because he wanted to show to people that he was brave and feared nothing, but right now, he was scared for his friends' safety and worried about what might happen to them if they were too late. He tried not to think about it, though, and not show his fear by trying to remain cool, calm, and collected. He just hoped that they were not too late.

* * *

><p>Madison did not know how long she, Daggeron, and Vida had been on this trip, but it must have been hours they were on this trip. There was no light that she could see from below her blindfold and it was getting <em>very<em> chilly and she would shiver each time a cold blast of wind came through. Not only that, but her hip joint was really starting to hurt, side-saddling was something she would not recommend to women if they ever wanted to ride a horse, it was painful and uncomfortable. She didn't know how women in the earlier decades were able to pull it off.

Her captor seemed very kind, though, for he did not grip her around the waist so tightly that he would cut a circulation like stexyoids and hidiacs and other Imperious' minions usually do whenever she fought with them. His grip was gentle, but also very firm. It was almost as if he was holding onto something that was fragile.

Another gust of cold wind blew and Madison shivered again.

"You have never been to Egypt before, have you?" her captor suddenly asked.

"No, this is my first time ever being in Egypt," Madison answered. She felt weird at having to talk to someone while blindfolded, kind of felt as if she was on a blind date if the ropes tied around her wrists weren't there or traveling in the middle of a desert.

"Yet you somehow knew about the hidden passage in order to get to the scimitar of Horus?" When Madison did not respond, her captor changed the subject, "So you and your friends are power rangers?"

"Yes," Madison said, her tone sounding guarded.

"What group?"

"What?"

"What group are you part of? Mighty Morphin? Ninja Storm? Dino Thunder?"

There was a pause here as Madison hesitated to tell the man about her secret identity, Udonna always stressed out how important it was to keep their secret identity as a power ranger a secret, but she blurted the secret out earlier, so what was the point in trying to keep it hidden?

"We are the Mystic Force."

"So you are a sorceress?" the man asked.

Madison turned to where she thought the man was, her eyes widening in surprise, though the man couldn't really see because of the blindfold. "How did you know…?" Madison asked.

"That you were a sorceress?" the man interrupted, finishing for her. "My people are not just in one place at one time, we are everywhere around the world, even in America."

"How did you hear about us?" Madison asked.

"We sometimes get news from the outside world. About four months ago, we heard news from Briarwood that there was a new team of power rangers, protecting the citizens from what your mentor called the Darkness. From my guess by looking at you and the pink lines in your sister's vest, you are the blue ranger," the man said.

"Yes."

There was a pause before Madison spoke up again.

"What are your people, anyway?"

"I do not think I have to tell you," was the man's response. "If you truly are the warrioress of Horus, I wouldn't even have to give you a hint to tell you who we are."

Madison actually already knew who these strange desert people were, but she did not want to give away that she somehow knew who these people were. She really did not want to be a warrioress for any god, she rather just be Madison Rocca, the blue mystic ranger, the one who always followed the others. She had enough on her plate as it is, like trying to keep her identity a secret, going to work and helping her sister pay the bills on their house, and trying to protect the world from evil; plus, she was just not born to be anything greater—heroic wise— than a power ranger. The only person who was meant to do great things was Nick, he was the most amazing wizard in the whole team. He was stubborn, no doubt about that, but his never give up motto was what kept the team going. He was strong and fierce in fighting while Madison was just…well…Madison.

She was meant to be the blue ranger—the follower—and nothing more.

It was then that Madison heard a noise from up ahead. It sounded a good distance away, but from what Madison could tell, it sounded as if it was…children? They had children out in the middle of the desert? The sound of childish laughter could be heard and children running around in the sand as they got closer then there was the cry of a woman and many other voices came after that. Madison couldn't quite understand what was being said since it was all in Arabic, but from what she could tell by the way the people around her were talking, they were very happy to see her captors here. '_They must have family here_,' Madison thought.

Suddenly, the talking got very quiet and then Madison could hear the people talking in hushed tones instead of the loud and robust tone they were talking in earlier. Madison assumed that they must have spotted not only their captors, but also she, Daggeron, and Vida.

The horse she was riding suddenly came to a halt and she felt her captor move and get off the horse and then she felt herself being lifted and being put on solid ground. She wondered if the other desert men were doing the same to Vida and Daggeron and hoped that they were okay.

When Adel and his men arrived at the hideout, or home as many of his people like to call it, they were greeted by many excited children and woman who looked happy to see their husbands, fathers, or brothers alive, but they immediately stopped and started to talk in hushed tones when they saw the strangers they brought with them. They were curious to know why Adel would bring outsiders to their hideout when it was very well known that no outsiders were allowed to be brought to their hideout, unless in certain circumstances.

Very few people of the outside world knew of their location, and it was only those whom Adel's people trusted. Their location was around tall mountains that kept their small village hidden well. Their small village consisted of homes made out of bricks and a one-story stable made out of stone where they usually kept the sheep and horses. There was also a well where the animals were currently at, grazing in a large area of grass. On the other side of the village where it looked like a little courtyard with a bunch of dummies (that looked completely torn), that was the training area. It was where they trained all the young men until they reach manhood to teach them the ways of their people.

Adel had stopped in front of the councilors' tent and then nodded to his men behind him, signaling them to let their prisoners down. Adel had dismounted before helping the marked one down. Ordering his men to watch the other two, he then went up to the councilors' tent's entrance where they were guarded by two men on each side.

"_Adel, why have you brought these strangers here? You know our laws state—_" one of the guards began.

"_I am very well aware of what our laws state_," Adel interrupted, "_but there has been a sign by one of our gods, Horus_."

"_What sign?_"

Adel then turned the marked one sideways to the right and pulled down the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal the mark on her shoulder. At the sight of the mark, the guard's eyes widened. "_Wait here_," he said before disappearing behind the flap entrance of the tent.

Madison, meanwhile, was shaking with fear. She had no idea what was going on or where these guys were taking her or even if Vida and Daggeron were right behind her. What if these guys were sending her to her death? If they were, she hoped the others were on their way here right now to rescue her and Vida and Daggeron in time.

Adel sensed the marked one's nervousness as he could hear her hallow breathing and feel her shaking. Feeling sympathy for her, as he knew she probably thought she was going to die, he tried to reassure her.

"You have nothing to fear, you will be presented to the council and then they will decide if you truly are the reincarnation of Meskhenet."

"And if I am not?"

Adel did not answer, not because he didn't want to, but because he felt like he didn't need to. Even though his people had a reputation for being brutal when it comes to their victims, they were not that cruel. If this woman was not the reincarnated warrioress of Horus, they would not kill her or her friends, she was marked and, therefore, considered one of them. Adel had no doubt in his mind, though, that this woman was the reincarnation of his own ancestor.

The guard then reappeared from inside the tent and said, "_You may enter._"

Adel then went into the tent, pulling the marked one in with him. Inside the tent were about two middle-aged men, two elderly women, and one elderly man whom were known as the councilors of the village where they sat on silk cushions. There was the smell of incense in the air and a rug that covered the sandy ground, and the elders all sat next to each other in a semi-circle, cross-legged.

All these people were chosen to be on the council for their wisdom and their brave or good deeds not only in the battlefield, but for their people and the world. But it was the elder man, who sat in the middle, that stood out the most out of the rest of them to Adel: Adel Bay's grandfather, Ardeth Bay.

Ardeth Bay was chosen as the main elder because of not only his wisdom, but his strength and bravery as well. Having once been a man of youth and vigor, he was the chieftain of his tribe before he became an elderly and then a councilor. He was strong and wise as both a leader and a fighter and was never the one to give up. Even when he and his men were facing nothing but death and hopelessness when about to be slaughtered by the death god Anubis' army, he stood his ground and all his men stood along with him. He was everything a Medjai should be: brave, loyal, wise, and trustworthy; he was also everything Adel hoped he was.

Adel approached his grandfather, bringing the marked one with him and having her get on her knees in front of the councilors. Adel then bowed in respect before straightening and waited for his grandfather to speak up.

"_Adel, you have caused quite a stir by bringing these outsiders into our hideout_," Ardeth said gently, but firmly. "_One of the guards say that one of the outsiders has the mark, is this true?_"

"_Yes, it is true, she was caught stealing from Horus' secret tomb, made by Seti I himself._"

"_What did she steal?_"

"_The scimitar of Horus._"

All of the elders gasped in shock and started whispering among each other, except for Ardeth who remained passive. "_How could she have known about the passage to the secret tomb?_" one of the other councilors demanded. "_That tomb was not even recorded in history and no professors or archeologists know about the tomb. Seti I made sure that that tomb was to be sealed and never found. What is this outsider's occupation?_"

"_She is a warrior, one of the power rangers from the mystic force_," Adel responded. "_She claims to have known one of us in a dream: the great warrioress Meskhenet._"

Some of the councilors started whispering among to each other at this, except for Ardeth who was staring at Adel and the outsider intensely.

"_Let us see the face of this marked one_," Ardeth said.

Adel nodded and then pulled the blindfold off.

Madison blinked in surprise when she felt the blindfold being removed, and squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. It did not take long to adjust because from what it looked like, it was about an hour away from sunset. Once she finally adjusted to the brightness, she looked up and the first thing she noticed was that she was in a tent and surrounded by more desert people. All of them were staring at her with an intense, curious look that made her feel uncomfortable. The one in the middle was a man who looked at least as old as her great-grandfather, and he had eyes that were filled with strength and wisdom.

When she looked up, most of the people had gasped and started talking to each other in their native tongue, making Madison confused and wondered if there was something on her face that made them freak out. She noticed that the elderly man in the middle, who she guessed was the head leader or something like that, and an elder woman next to him did not join in the others conversations, but they seemed quite shocked. For what reason, though, Madison did not know.

"Tell me, outsider, what is your name?" the elderly man said.

"Madison, Madison Rocca," Madison said. "Please, you must understand, my friends and I meant no harm to you and your people, I just had to come here. I am not exactly sure why, but our friends are in danger and we must—"

"Do you know who we are?" It was the elderly man who interrupted her.

Madison, not really understanding why he was asking her that question, looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"Do you know who we are?" the elderly man repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question…"

She was not really sure why he was asking her that, but seeing the markings on the man's face and the clothing he was garbed in, she knew right away who these people were, but she did not say anything. She did not want to admit that she knew who they were so as to not delay their stay here any further, and she just wanted to go back to her regular life. She completely regretted ever thinking she needed to come here to solve the mystery of her dreams. Daggeron was right, she needed to focus on the Darkness, which was more important and now her friends were probably suffering because of her stupid decision to come here.

The elderly man looked at her long and hard and could tell that she was trying to hide something. He could see the familiarity within her eyes when she looked at him and the other councilors and his grandson, but did not say anything as he saw the fear in her eyes. It was like she was afraid of the outcome of what would happen if she told him who they were.

"I think you do," he said. "You know who we are, but you just don't want to say it because you are afraid of the outcome of it. I can see it in your eyes. I know you have enough on your plate, Madison Rocca, but if you answer my question correctly, then I can tell you, we will go through this progress much quicker and get back to Briarwood in time to protect the citizens from danger."

Madison sighed inwardly, seeing that she had no choice, but to answer the man's question. If it got her out of this place and back to Briarwood quicker, then so be it.

"You are the Medjai, you were once the trusted bodyguards to the Egyptian royal family and now you are protectors of their pyramids and tombs."

If Madison was to say that everyone's reaction after answering the man's question was complete and utter shock, it would be an understatement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Really sorry about that, lol! I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, but my biology lecture class is really kicking my ass and I need to focus on getting a really good grade in that class because getting good grades in just the lab is not enough. Gotta love the college life! (says sarcastically)**

**Very sorry if Nick seemed a bit OOCish, I will try not to make him that way again. I just thought that Nick seemed like one of those people who seemed very calm and collected when it comes to certain situations since he is the leader, but he never really is when he is battling Koragg :P, as we all know this. And if you noticed in the show, he rarely ever admitted his fears. I think in the "Hunter" episode, he was afraid of his friends' safety, but he just would not admit it, he would just tell them to leave him so as to not endanger them. But that is just my perspective, it has been a while since I last saw Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

**Feel free to leave a review or a critique, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

_**Coming up: Chapter Four: The Test**_


End file.
